Imagine Dragons
by RushAlias
Summary: Sometimes life does not go the way we want it. For Hiccup he just wanted friends who accept him. But even that didn't happen early on in life. This story follows hiccup and his two imaginary friends. Only they arent as imaginary as he thinks. pre-HTTYD and may lead into the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

What's real and what's not

CHAPTER 1:

The night was calm and serene. Several clouds scattered were scattered through the night sky blocking out the stars that shine above. The only visible source of light was the light from the full moon, high up in the sky. A lone island sat their surrounded by the vast ocean. Upon that island lay a fortress. This fortress belonged to none other than Drago Bludvist

Drago Bludvist , the self-proclaimed 'Master of Dragons', had made it his life-long goal to conquer all of Dragon kind , and with that conquer the world. That being easier said than done. One problem that held him back was the ability to only be in one place at one time, and also the fact that he needed dragons for a dragon army, which brings us back to this fortress. One of many fortresses set up by Drago, it serves as a purpose to house capture dragons before Drago comes and forces them into his army.

This particular fortress however, had a very a unique dragon kept inside. Deep inside the fortress walls, in a prison deep underneath the island, a white, silvery dragon lay bonded. This dragon had four wings, two on its back and the other two also acted as its forelegs. Its hind legs were shorter than its fore legs, mainly because its hind legs only serve to help it perch on landing. It had a long tail, which split into several small tails, when the tail was together it would look like the barrel of a cannon. The main body was sleek, the dragon being no longer than 3 yaks long. Its head was flat and it had a crown of five horns on its head and one on its nose. This once great beast was the trophy Drago had wanted, apart from the night fury, and so the mighty dragon was bonded under many chains and weights in the centre of the room as to prevent its escape.

However, unbeknown to the guards and dragon trappers stationed in the tower, there were some people who were not intent on Drago keeping this dragon. Flying high above the clouds two dragons flew. These dragons were not alone as they flew. There were two black figures on their backs; one male, one female. The dragons, a windwalker and a silver phantom flew down lower to the fortress. The winged reptiles were moving down at unmeasurable speeds. The guards stationed saw them coming and had ready the defences to capture the dragons. The two easily dodged the nets, boulders and arrows. As they arrived closer to the prison they both shot out a fireball each at the catapults destroying them on impact.

As they flew over the wreckage, two riders jumped off landing alongside a few guards. The guard were quickly thrown overboard by the male or kicked off the edge by the female. The male looked over to his companion, his black scaled cloak hiding his face and most of his body, "You find Starchaser, I'm going to setup a little surprise for when Drago comes back," the male said. As he ran off the other rider, a teenage looking girl, ran the opposite way past a few guards, as she ran her body became transparent and she disappeared completely from the view of anyone watching her.

Inside the fortress the guards and trappers were rushing one after the other to secure the fortress. Every entrance was sealed, every gate shut, if any intruder were to leave it would be as a corpse. Luckily the intruders weren't your average so to say corpse-to-be. They had been monitoring this for a while and had a pretty good idea for redecorating it. As the guards rushed to stop the cloaked rider, they failed to notice the small round objects he dropped by as he dodged each of them. Objects that had very concentrated amounts of Nightmare gel. When they finally did notice it was too late. BOOOM!BOOM!BOOM! was all that could be heard as the figure ran past. Several guards managed to avoid the blast but not, the armoured fist or boot, that came into contact which of their faces. "Wow good help must really be hard to find these days, Oh well." As the boy made his way to who knows where the guards on the other side were ready and anxious to face whatever the girl may bring.

When nothing and no one came they began to get confused. "Where is she?" one guard called. "I don't know keep looking," another ordered.

"She is right there" a soft female voice called. The guards looked up, "Right wher- AH!" was all a guard could say before he was knocked to the ground. All eyes fell on the unconscious guard. No one saw what had happen but from the looks of it each guard was beaten by a ghost. "Right here, morons." The same voice called. Before a girl clad in a purple scale suit appeared. The girl looked around the fallen guards, her red eyes scanning carefully for the keys. "Looking for these," a voice called behind her. When she turned around she saw a giant hulk of a man in iron armour looking at her, shaking some keys in his hands. "Actually, I am. Can you be dear and give them me?" she asked in sweet tone. The man just laughed "Ha ha ha, that's rich if you think I am gonna give'em to you just so," the bulky man stated.

"Yes," responded before running towards him. He readied himself and swung his mace at her only to find she was gone. "What the, where did she go?" he asked. The keys suddenly shook and he looked down to see them float out the roam. "Thanks bucket head. Hope you can move in that thing." The girl's voice rang through the halls as she got further away. "I really hate kids" was all the man could say.

Deep down the dragon sealed up had awoken from the noise of what was going on above. It sniffed the air before it picked up a familiar scent. A scent it knew all too well. The pupils in its yellow eyes turned to slits as it blew smoke out its nostrils. 'Took them long enough' it thought.

As the boy was running down the hallways, he eventually reached his destination, the armoury. Looking around he found just what he needed, blasting jelly. While cannons and guns weren't used in the barbaric archipelago, mainly due to being too heavy or too weak to take down dragons, the blasting jelly was used in catapults to make them more destructive. Catapults were used more due to being cheaper and easier to build and also not as heavy, also catapult ammunition tended to be whatever was lying around. However these catapults and blasting jelly weren't going to be used in dragon fighting, more so they were going to be used in dragon liberating. The boy quickly began to work on his plan.

Meanwhile a young female was running through the holding cells looking desperately for her friend. She had opened nearly fifty cages and still no sign of Starchaser. The guards kept swarming but luckily for her there were about fifty or more cage worth of dragons eager to bring the pain. Eventually she found herself at the absolute lowest point of the fortress. "Okay this has to be it." She thought. As she opened the door to bottom chamber she was greeted with a stream of fire. Fire engulfed the girl completely covering her. When the fire died down nothing but a floating pair of red hot metal keys remained. "Well hello to you too." An annoyed voice rang from seemingly nowhere, "You managed to get the muzzle of now let's see about getting the rest of chains of you." As the voice said that, the keys began unlocking the chain. Suddenly the room began to shake. "Looks like phase three is a go. Now we have to get out of here before Scale-for-brains brings the whole place down on us." As the voice finished the keys fell to the ground the dragon, Star chaser now free turned to look at his rescuer. The girl slowly appeared in front it. The dragon let out an ear splitting roar before flying out of the room and through the fortress.

Outside the fortress the wind walker and silver phantom were firing repeatedly at different points in the fortress. Each blast wasn't high powered but were actually aimed at weak points in the buildings structure. That and they were actually weakening the defences of the building. Just as they blew up the outside catapults they saw a several guards armed with dragon root arrows. With their work done the two dragons decided to make a tactical retreat for the time being.

The soldiers let out a roar of victory, thinking they had successfully fended of the dragons. The poor fools had no clue what was happening inside the building, itself. The roars and screams of many captured dragons echoed through the building, the guards finally realising they were outmatched fled for their lives. A figure looked out at the chaos. "Well now that the collateral damage is out of the way," he opened his palm igniting a fireball, "time to send Drago a little message." He tossed the fireball up. Said fireball split into many landing on a set of catapults inside the building, all aimed in various directions, setting their loads on fire. One single flame landed on piece of rope in the centre igniting it. The figure then ran as fast possible back out the building. No sooner after he left the armoury did the catapults go off. The different sides of the building were blown to pieces and eventually the structure itself became unstable from the damage inside and out. The boy tried running but too much debris fell. A large chunk of concrete was about to fall on him but was blasted to pieces by a familiar dragon. Starchaser. The dragon had on its back the teenage girl who had a scowl on her face.

"You really couldn't have waited five minutes before levelling the place could yuh?" She asked sounded more annoyed at him, than worried about being caught under the rubble.

"Nope" he responded calmly.

"Well let's get out of here before were buried all." As those words left her mouth, Star chaser flew ahead doing a barrel roll. The boy grabbed the girl's hand before Starchaser straightened itself. With the two riders safely on its back the dragon's tail began to glow, before a burst of hot gas came out. The dragon's speed increased tenfold as it easily avoided the debris and flew out the building, right before it collapsed. " That was one of the largest forts in this side the world and we levelled it in less than three hours." The girl giggled. "Yeah well I hope Bludvist gets the message. Mess with my famil and I will pay you back ten-fold or my name is not Rush Alias." As the boy said that his stomach began to growl. "Well look like the mighty Rush Alias still needs Aliyah Storm to keep him from going to war with his stomach" the girl teased. The trio (Starchaser included) burst into laughter. As they were laughing the Silver phantom and Wind walker flew next them. After they calmed down they both jumped from Starchaser on to their respective dragons; the boy landing on the Silver phantom and the girl on the Wind walker.

"Okay Ghost let's get back to Berk. It is almost sunrise and I don't want to have an eight year old crying when I show up."

"You too Dreamhunter." The girl called patting Dreamhunter's head. All three dragons flew off towards Berk, where a young boy was now waking up. A young Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Sorry i took so long and that the update is short. Had exams and christmas cleaning and also still new to fanfic writing so without further ado here's chapter 2. Also merry christmas. I dont own HTTYD just the ocs like Rush, Aliyah and the oc dragons and this story.**

* * *

This is Berk

It was morning in the barbaric archipelago and most tribes were now starting to wake up. However there those tribes who were unfortunate enough to have to deal with a few pests during the night. The thing about pests in the archipelago is that they are dragons: dragons who are very big and very destructive. The dragons can fly and spit fire like one would believe, but they can so much more. They can spew lava, breathe flammable gas, set themselves on fire and some of the can shoot spines from there tails, and that's only the bare minimal.

So why do people still live in area with such destructive creatures? The answer is simple really, they are Vikings, and Vikings have stubbornness issues, and vikings of Berk are as stubborn as they come. Berk was an island in the Merdian of Misery, just North of freezing to Death. The people were usually what you would have expected from Viking village. They farmed, they fished, they fought dragons every other day. They were big brutes, with beefy arms and the thirst for a brawl when time came.

However not all Vikings are like that though. Often there are times when a Viking child is born without the 'beefy arms'. Usually these children are called 'Hiccups' which literally mean runts. But that's not to say Vikings were insensitive when naming their children. You see Vikings believed that a terrible name would scare of troll and goblins and other such creatures. Now on the island of Berk there was only one Hiccup. This Hiccup was the son of the chief, Stoick The Vast.

Hiccup was not like all the other Viking children. He was not strong. He did not have beefy arms. He also struggled to lift almost every weapon, except a dagger. But he was smart and inventive and could work well with his hands. Not so much his feet but you get the picture. Everything a Viking was supposed to be Hiccup was not. That being said that didn't stop him from trying to be like the rest of the tribe. But that also didn't stop him from making mistakes and being son of the chief meant those mistakes were never forgotten and always brought up. People didn't bother giving him a chance and eventually people started avoiding him, while some decided to pick on him.

Stoick being chief of the village would obviously know what was going on; that his son was being bullied and would tell them to back of right?Wrong. He was always caught up with chieftain duties that he would mostly ignore, or look down at Hiccup and his mistakes. In truth, Hiccup was alone in his tribe with the exception of a few individuals. Gobber, the village blacksmith and childhood friend of Stoick, was a mentor and adopted Uncle to Hiccup. But in addition to Gobber, Hiccup had two other friends, although these friends weren't your typical type of people. As a matter of fact, Hiccup knew they weren't. You see they were Hiccup's 'Imaginary Friends' and they were always their for him when things got too overwhelming.

Rush Alias and Aliyah Storms, two very un-viking like people, always seemed to have Hiccup's back but strangely no one ever saw them or heard them. Hiccup knew they weren't real, that they were just figments of his imaginations but there was always something off, about them something not natural. Rush for instance always kept his cloak up, never once showing his face. The closest Hiccup ever saw was two yellow glowing eyes, with black slits, looking almost draconic. He never said much to Hiccup but always seemed to know where Hiccup should go as whenever Hiccup was being chased by bullies he would appear at random and point in a direction for Hiccup to go in and Hiccup would usually escape the bullies, Snotlout and co. , without being bruised or beaten.

Aliyah was a different story altogether. Unlike Rush, she would always be looking for ways to talk to Hiccup and cheer him up. She was kinda of like a mother or big sister to him, always asking if he was alright or how was his day. She was also funny; teaching him things like how to do impressions( he was working on doing his father right now) or helping him figure out crazy ideas for his inventions. Hiccup didn't know how she did it but she always made him laugh. She even made it a habit to make a fool out of Rush, Rush being as scary as he was instantly relented when Aliyah shot him a look with her piercing red eyes.

But all in all, they were just imaginary and Hiccup knew one day or the other he would wake up and they would disappear forever but that day was not coming anytime soon or at least he hoped not. There is only so much an eight year old can take. But still they are just imaginary friends, they aren't real, it is not like they do things he is unaware of right?

* * *

 **Review, fav and follow. Constructive criticism is appreciated and i really want to know what people thought of this chapter has it was more for setting the stage for chapter 3**

 **Edited: 9/6/18**


	3. Chapter 3

Location - the island of Berk

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly. He sat upright on his bed for minute, rubbing his eyes, trying stay awake. He slowly tried to get up, but his body was still sore from the previous day. His cousin, Snotlout really didn't seem to like him making a fool out him, in front of Astrid. Still it was worth getting noticed by her, for knowing exactly to maintain an axe.

He chuckled a bit at the thought of Astrid punching Snotlout for trying to spit shine her axe.

"You're in a good mood,... for a guy who just got bashed yesterday." a voice spoke from the rafters above his bed. Looking up Hiccup spotted a girl, laying back against one of the rafters, smiling at him.

"Well you know me; I can take a hit just like any other viking."Hiccup retorted, putting his best fake smile to fool Aliyah. Hiccup moved out of bed and headed downstairs. When he went downstairs he found that his father had already left to do his duties as chief. Hiccup looked around wondering if his dad left any food for him, he eventually found some cooked fish and bread left in the kitchen. He sat down and had his breakfast. While he was eating, the girl appeared in the chair opposite to his.

Most people might have been shocked at the appearance of a teenage girl right in front them, while they were eating fish and bread, but this girl had appeared enough times for Hiccup to get used to it.

"Half of an hour," she stated. He looked at her confused for second then she spoke again, "You have half of an hour to get to the forge." His eyes widened, he overslept. Yak dung, Gobber would kill him if he was late for smiting. He scoffed down the rest of his food and dashed straight out of his house. The girl followed suite disappearing as she left the house.

Hiccup hurried to the forge, ignoring his body's protest. He usually got up earlier to work in the forge, for two reasons; the first being, Gobber ran the forge and if he turned up early he could usually work for extra materials for his inventions and the second being to avoid Snotface. He finally made it into the forge and nearly collapsed from near exhaustion. The one arm, one legged viking looked at him with a slight concerned look on his face. "What's wrong lad? You look like you were being chased by dragon." Hiccup took a moment to catch his breath. "I...over...slept" he panted.

Gobber scratched the back of his head with his hook, "Well lad to be honest, I wasn't going to open today"

"What?" Hiccup responded.

"Aye laddie, I'm going after that wretched dragon, I swear I saw it flying over the island last night." Hiccup sighed, not this again. This was the third time this year, that Gobber was going after the Bone Knapper. Hiccup liked Gobber but sometimes the man was just to much, the Bone Knapper was just a myth. A myth Gobber believed way too much. Gobber claims that he once battled a hammerhead yak while chasing after the Bone Knapper.

"So how long will you be gone for?" Hiccup asked, hoping the answer was a two days but the Blacksmith responded that he will be gone for four days or until he caught the Bone Knapper, whichever came first. Hiccup sighed. Four days. Four days he would be stuck on this island and getting bullied and he wouldn't have Gobber to keep Snotface and the others away. Gobber saw the worried expression on Hiccup's face. Resting his only hand on the boy's shoulders he assured him it wouldn't take long and he would be back before Hiccup knew it.

"If it makes you feel better laddie, you're welcome to come to me forge and work on whatever it is you got up in that head of yours." Gobber spoke." "Thanks Gobber." Hiccup told his adopted uncle. Gobber moved to walk out of the forge, before stopping." Just one thing, don't hurt yuhself and don't let Snotface in."

"Can do Gobber." Hiccup responded.

"And don't let me come back and catch yuh with any lass." At that moment Hiccup's cheek were red as he blushed. "GOBBER!" the half limbed viking laughed as he walked out the forge." Just kidding boy, lighten up will yuh."

Hiccup stayed in the forge the rest of the day, checking all the extra weapons and making sure they were in working condition." So what do you plan on doing today." Aliyah asked appearing out of thin air and walking beside boy merely shrugged, the only plan he had was avoid Snotlout and the twins. He may try and find Astrid later but she's probably busy training to become a shieldmaiden and Fishlegs was probably doing who knows what. "Any new invention ideas?" the girl continued to ask. Hiccup put the dagger, he was sharpening back in its place and walked over to his work bench, Gobber had given him. His emerald eyes scanned the area before he found what he was looking for. A small leather notebook was behind a few small tools he had scattered. He flipped open the notebook and began skimming through the pages. Aliyah peered over his shoulder looking at the contents of the book. The book was full of drawings; there were maps of Berk, his father, some dragon traps and even a young viking girl. Hiccup eventually stopped on the drawings of two spiked shields. "This one." he exclaimed.

Aliyah observed the drawings for a second taking in every detail. One was a standard round shield with eight spikes around it. The other showed the same eight spikes but now extended out of the shield. "You told me a good offense is a good defence right?" Hiccup asked Aliyah. The girl nodded in response to him. "Well here is how this is going to work," Hiccup stated, pointing to the first shield, "this shield would have eight iron rods passing through the centre, reinforcing the wooden shield so it could take more damage." He the motioned to the second drawing," Now the second part is simple, there would be a switcher close to the handle, that when pressed forces the spike to extend a little way will effectively make the shield more lethal to fight with" He finished with a satisfied smirk. His father was going to be so proud of him.

Aliyah looked over the design.

"Seems do-able," she muttered, "but are you sure you're ready to make something like this?" the boy nodded.

The two looked out the window, noticing the setting sun. "It's getting late, and I am pretty sure you skipped lunch." As if on cue the boy's stomach growled. "I will take that as a yes, come on, go and get something to eat." She spoke in soft voice, gently pushing Hiccup outside. When he got out he turned to see she had disappeared again. He locked the forge before heading to the Great hall for some food. The girl appeared on top the Great hall looking at the forest. She heard a dragon roar but surprising as no one else did. She then leapt of the building into woods followed by a cloaked figure close behind.

Author's Notes:

Sorry I have not updated in half a year things were just pretty chaotic with exams and my laptop spoiling and writers block. So now I am typing this down on my phone, so please excuse any mistakes. Like always I do not own Httyd. If I did the lycanwing would have actually been real. I do own Rush, Aliyah and the oc dragons.

If you have any question let me know in a review and I will answer them as best I can as long as they do not spoil the story. I would also like to say constructive criticism is appreciated but any flames will be put out, and hopefully chapter four comes out later


	4. Chapter 4

Aliyah looked around as she entered the cove at Raven's point. She immediately turned around tried to throw a punch, only to stop herself just moments before her fist struck her target. She saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at her. She smirked as she retracted her fist.

"Almost knocked your light out, Rush." She told the hooded figure now revealed to be Rush. He mere shrugged as he walked passed her, his eyes also scanning the area. He looked at the damaged tree branches near the top of the cliffs and at the dragon tracks on the ground.

"It was Starchaser. He's not used to being so close to her yet." Rush spoke. Aliyah listened carefully, following Rush's gaze. "By my guess, I'll assume Dreamhunter and Ghost took him to an island further away from the nest or into one of the underground tunnels on Berk."

Aliyah walked behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine." She assured him. She went over to a stump and sat down. She began to meditate. While she was meditating, Rush decided it was his turn to check up on Hiccup.

Leaving Aliyah to meditate in the cove, Rush returned to village. He sat on one of the roofs looking down at the people of Berk as they walked around going about their night. Most people had retired to their homes for the night deciding to get some sleep in while they could, for one could never tell when a raid come and ruin a good night's rest. Others however, stayed up mostly to patrol and keep an eye out for dragons or invaders but mostly dragons. Despite these nightly patrols Rush was able to easily move across the rooftops of the village and sometimes through alleyways without anyone being the wiser.

He arrived at just in time to see Hiccup leave the Hall. The young boy seemed to be moving at rather fast pace. Rush looked on behind him to see Snotface and the twins following behind. Putting two and two together Rush immediately figured what was up. His followed the younger Vikings as he dropped ran to the building just ahead of them. Rush landed in a vacant alley between two buildings and waited in the shadows.

As Hiccup walked into the alleyway a pair of hands emerged from the shadows and grabbed the boy. Hiccup was about to scream worried that the Snot gang had caught him, only for his mouth to be covered by an armoured gauntlet. He saw the hooded figure of Rush bring a finger up to what Hiccup assumed as his face and made a shushing sound. Rush then proceeded to hide Hiccup in a barrel right behind him. Hiccup did as he was told and hid in the barrel.

Meanwhile the Snot gang were making their way through the Alley. "Hey Useless, come out, come out, wherever you are." Snoutlout said in mocking tone. He was really miffed that his Father had scolded him for damaging yet another mace in attempts to woo Astrid. It wasn't his fault, Useless probably tampered with it when Gobber wasn't looking. It was Hiccup's fault, not his.

"Maybe he went this way." The twins said in unison, pointing in two complete opposite directions. "No he went this way." They argued trying to prove the other wrong. The small disagreement soon turned into fight as one twin tried to violently convince the other of the Haddock boy's location.

Meanwhile Snotlout now further irritated by the twins began to vent his frustration on the barrels in the alley. Most of the barrels either fell over or just slammed against the wall, but one barrel seemed to jump. Thinking it may have just been a trick of his imagination, Snotlout decided to kick it again just to be sure. True to his suspicions the barrel jumped slightly. Thinking that it was his useless cousin the Jorgenson boy slowly put his hands on the lid, a sinister smile creeping across his face. "Hey Useless, here's Snotlout." He yelled as he pulled the lid off. To his surprise a sheep jumped out of the barrel and pushed itself right into Snotlout's face, practically kissing him. The twins turned around from their squabble just in time to see the sheep 'kiss' Snotlout. Both Nuts burst into laughter at the sight of this and at the sound of Snotlout's 'manly'(more girl like) scream. Snotlout upon realising what had happen quickly began to scrape his tongue with his hands. He rushed to the nearest through of water and bent his head ibto it trying to rinse out the taste of sheep saliva from his mouth.

"Awwww, looks like Snotty had his faced kiss." Ruffnut jeered.

"She could have done so much better." Tuffnut commented. His twin looked at him weirdly.

"She?" Ruff asked.

"The Ewe, the sheep. Come on Ruff please tell me you do not agree that there are more worthy sheep out there than Snotlout for her to kiss." He stated.

"She could have been lonely or desperate." Ruff countered.

Snotlout upon overhearing their conversation immediately assumed it was them who had pulled one of their pranks. "Ruff, Tuff you're going to pay for this." He screamed as he chased after them, completely forgetting about chasing after Hiccup.

Rush dropped from his hiding spot on the roof and picked up one of the barrels that had rolled when Snot kicked it. He popped open the lid revealing a young Hiccup curled inside. "You okay?" he asked. The boy nodded. "What did you think of the show?" Rush asked Hiccup. The boy let out a small chuckle. Despite not actually seeing it, from what Hiccup could from the chats between the Snot gang, he figured that some poor sheep must have had to kiss his cousin.

"I wish, I could have seen his face." Hiccup laughed.

"We're lucky Fungus was in the neighbourhood, otherwise you would have been in trouble." Rush smiled back, though the grin was hidden by his cloak.

Hiccup walked to his house, as Rush followed him from the shadows and rooftops, luckily Snot was too busy chasing the twin elsewhere to bother with them. When they arrive, Hiccup walked into his house, while Rush scaled the side of the building and enter through Hiccup's bedroom window. Rush arrived inside he was greeted by a familiar girl in a purple scale suit, sitting on the rafters.

"Let me guess. The twins and his cousin were after him again?" Aliyah asked, as if she expected the answer to be yes.

"Yep" Ethan responded. "Did you find them?" he asked back.

"They're hiding out on the coast of an island just a little way off. Its far enough away that the Queen won't reach them, but close enough for me to at least sense them if something goes wrong." Aliyah responded. "And no their aren't any hunters, vikings or trappers within the area. Its practically an island in the middle of nowhere." She added.

"Well that's good to hear." Rush responded.

Hiccup had wanted to go upstairs to his room to continue chatting with Rush or Aliyah if they were both their together but he was rather busy at the moment. His father and Gobber were having a small chat, with Stoick trying to convince Gobber to stay and not run off on some make believe dragon hunt for dragon that did not exist rather than staying and mending the weapons for the Vikings fighting the dragons that did exist, needless to say that when stubborn went against stubborn the result would always lead to neither party budging an inch on their demand. Hiccup had used to his diplomacy skills or whatever skills he had to try and solve this matter. In the end Hiccup managed to convince Stoick to let Gobber go on his trip if Gobber postponed his trip by a day, to make and repair as many weapons as possible before he left. Hiccup being his apprentice would no doubt have to help but it was fine, he would get to avoid Snot and help his people. He may even convince Gobber to get him the necessary material for the 'Spike shield' if he did a good enough job. Realising his work was done Hiccup headed up to his room, only to find it empty when he arrived.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got nothing to say, except writer's block, school killing me with stress and maybe procrastination. Needless to say I am sorry for delaying on updating its just that school has been really hectic. I finally understood why most people called me crazy for doing 6 subject instead of 4.**

 **All that left to say now is Merry Christmas and hopefully a quicker update.**

 **p.s. I fixed the mistakes and edited some things from earlier chapters so it might do you, readers good to re-read some of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

BANG!

Hiccup jumped as the door shut behind him. He slowly turned around to meet red fiery eyes. Hiccup leapt back in surprise as saw Aliyah, almost stumbling in the process. Luckily Aliyah caught him by his arm before he could fall. She let a small giggle escape her mouth as he stood upright. "Come on, I'm not that scary looking. Am I?" She said trying her best to fake sounding hurt by her actions.

"No. No. You're not scary at all." Hiccup stuttered, falling for trick. "I mean you're really pretty actually." He continued. His emerald eyes widened when he realised what he just said. He had hoped Aliyah hadn't realised it as well, but she did, and she was going to enjoy messing with him.

"So you think I'm pretty Hiccup." She teased. Hiccup's face turned red. The young boy didn't know how to respond. Aliyah walked up to him and bent down to meet his gaze. She could have sworn he was getting redder than Stoick's beard.

"I….I….," the young boy stuttered only for her to cut him off.

"I'm teasing." She told him, as she continued to giggle at his dismay. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was redder than you dad's beard" She said in between breaths. When she finally finished she turned to face Hiccup, " But seriously. How are you going to impress Astrid if you get freaked out every time you see a girl?" She asked.

"In my defence you did sneak up on me." He countered, before realizing what had she just said. "Wait how did you-"

Aliyah held up his notebook, revealing various sketches of a blonde Viking girl. "The drawings along with the word Astrid may have given me a hint, or two, or twelve. Seriously how many of these did you do of her?" She asked, skimming through more of the pages.

Hiccup wasn't having any of it. He tried to snatch it from her but she moved her hand up last second, putting the book out of his reach. "Hey. Gimme it" He said, trying to jump to reach it but failing due to their height difference.

"Nope," She responded moving her hand away. "Not until you tell me about your crush on Astrid." She continued. Hiccup continued jumping while Aliyah gracefully avoids each of his attempts. He continues to try and get book by jumping, not realising that he's making more noise than he should. He moves forward, practically lunging at Aliyah, who easily moves out of his way. Finally he tries once more think he finally got Aliyah, only for her to sidestep at the last second. He realized to late that she had tricked him into lunging.

CRASH!

The sound of a boy hitting a wall was heard followed by the falling of several things of the shelf on the wall. Several items fell of the shelf and would have nearly hit Hiccup on the head, except for an old book that did land on his head. "Ouch" the boy winced as he slowly tried to get up. Aliyah offered him her arm to which he took as got up.

"HICCUP!" a loud voice rang as someone banged on the door.

Both Aliyah and Hiccup were shocked to hear Stoic banging on the door. Hiccup quickly scurried around the room, trying to tidy up the mess he made. He grabbed his journal and quickly slid it under the bed. He quickly opened the door to his father, who was looking really tense. Both Hiccup and Aliyah paled on seeing him. Hiccup more so because he knew his father wouldn't see Aliyah nor would he believed she even existed.

"What was with the loud racket?" his father asked. Hiccup didn't know how to answer. If he told him he was chasing a girl (who only he could see) around his room for his journal because said girl wanted to see his sketches of his crush, his father might have thought him to be mad like Larry the Loony, or maybe think that Hiccup had drank Mead. Hiccup was sweating unsure of how to answer.

Aliyah quietly crouched down to the boy's side and whispered into his ear. "Tell him that there was a dragon in your room." She looked to see the boy was still a bit frightened by his father and was unwilling to speak.

"Well out, with it Hiccup." The large man ordered

Aliyah whispered into his ear in a much softer tone. "Trust me."

Deciding to trust his only friend, Hiccup told his father that there was a dragon in his room. Like anyone could imagine Stoic was beyond angry at Hiccup for making such a claim. He was about to scold the boy and teach him a lesson about making jokes like that when a mini fireball was shot right between them. Both Hiccup and Stoic were taken aback by the blast and turned to where it was shot from. Lo and behold, a small green dragon, a terrible terror was sitting on the window edge looking at them curiously.

Not wasting a moment Stoic grabbed and ripped the shelf straight of the wall and proceeded to try and club the small dragon. The dragon was no fool it knew trouble when it saw it, and a large man moving a chunk at wood at you was definitely it. The dragon jumped off the window edge just as the man brought the club down on the place it was standing and flapped its wings as it flew out into the sky, disappearing into the forest.

Stoic mentally cursed himself for missing the dragon. He moved to go follow it outside when he heard his son call him. "Ummm…Dad….aren't you….ummm… forgetting something." He turned to face son. He looked at him with confused look try to figure out what he had forgotten. His son motioned to the make shift weapon his hands and then to ground with stuff that had fallen when he pulled out the shelf. Stoick felt slightly embarrassed when he realised his son wanted his shelf back.

"Sorry son," He apologised, rested the shelf down. He looked back at his son. "Sorry, I almost didn't believe you about that dragon son, but next time why don't you call the Vikings to handle a dragon."

Hiccup nervously scratched the back of his head. "Okay I'll do it, next time a dragon attacks, I'll be sure to ring you." He responded to his father.

"Good, now I'm off. That little demon isn't going to slay itself." His father spoke, as he stepped out the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Dad." Hiccup responded. Stoic left the room and both Hiccup and Aliyah let out a breath they both didn't know they were holding. Hiccup and Aliyah stared at each other for a minute before Aliyah started to chuckle.

"That was a close one huh. You should have seen the look on your face." She told him. "It was priceless." Hiccup stared at the girl with wonder. One moment she was calm and collected, knowing just how to handle a situation, and the next moment she was acting like Ruff and Tuff. Well maybe with little less 'Nutiness' in the mix. Deciding not to question the girl anymore, he proceed to clean up his room.

Aliyah after now done laughing, decided to help as well. As they finally finished putting the last of Hiccup's books away, Hiccup turned to Aliyah. "Where's Rush?" he asked.

"Out." Aliyah responded, turning to face the boy. "He told me something about a sheep kissing Snotlout today. Would you care to tell me that story?" she asked. The little eight-year old merely nodded as he jumped onto bed. Aliyah sat on the chair by his desk and listened as he recalled the tale.

* * *

Meanwhile Rush was running through the forest chasing a dragon with strange bone armour. "Got you." The boy muttered under his cloak. He jumped up a tree and tried to bend it back, when it couldn't bend anymore the tree snapped back into shape, sending Rush flying like a stone from a slingshot. The dragon apparently had a rider, dressed in a similar like bone armour. The rider noticed Rush fast approaching and stared the dragon out of the way. Rush missed the dragon and rider but quickly grabbed another tree. This time the tree launched him upward. The rider and dragon were initially startled when the tree nearly smacked into them, nevertheless they avoided it. What they didn't avoid was Rush landing right on the back of the dragon. The rider turned around only to be greet with Rush slamming into them sending both Rush and the rider off the dragon. The dragon realising its rider was missing turned around looking for him. It tried to give out a roar of distress but when it opened its mouth not a sound was heard. Rush and the rider meanwhile fell to the forest floor.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I bet you guys didn't expect an update so soon. Well consider this a new year's present. Tell me what you guys think of the story so far and if you all are interested check out my other story 'Return of the Cybeast'**. **Like always, fav, follow and review. Constructive criticism is accepted. Also a shout out to the miraculousdragonmaster who reviewed last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Sorry for the late update I have no excuse, except that school is killing me slowly. Is it to late to become Screaming death food.**

* * *

"And that's how Snotlout kissed Fungus." Hiccup said, finishing the story. Aliyah laughed as recalled how Snotlout bullied him and how Rush ended up tricking the little brat into kissing Mildew's sheep. She couldn't understand why the other kids Hiccup's age always gave him a hard time. Maybe they were jealous or maybe they were just plain rude, she really didn't get why. What she did know was that Hiccup was in a similar position the a good old friend of hers, one who was ostracized by his clan and as result, made a decision that he had always regretted, and if she could keep Hiccup from making the same mistake, then she would consider that as payback to her old friend for all he did for her.

"Now it's your turn." Hiccup told her. Hiccup starred at the girl in purple scale clothes. Aliyah and Hiccup had always took turns telling each other stories or funny stuff that happen during the day. Aliyah for the most of it, used to tell him stories of faraway lands, where people caused fire to explode in the skies or places where people flew and sailed and lived life with nothing but the sea and sky directing them. Some stories seemed more unbelievable than others such as those that had ships sailing through the sky, others he could believe like those about special dragons that had never been seen on Berk. He remembered a story about the dragon that slept near the bottom of the sea, a dragon that could cause whirlpools that could swallow ships whole. All these stories made him wonder, if the raids had stopped on Berk, could he go out and explore the world beyond and become a hero like those in her stories.

"Hmmmm….. okay, How about I tell you the story about the Star chaser dragon?" She asked him.

"The Star Chaser?" Hiccup asked, his voice not betraying how intrigued he was by the dragon.

"The Star Chaser. It is one of the fastest, if not the fastest dragon to ever lived." She said.

"Faster than the night fury?" He asked.

"Mmmmhm… Its faster than the night fury but it isn't quite as powerful as the unholy offspring. Whereas the Night fury could hit speeds around the sound barrier, the Star chaser could break the barrier with relative ease. However, the Star Chaser has a relatively weak fire breath. Don't underestimate it though, because while it may not have a blast like the night fury's plasma blast, it does have the sonic boom.

"Sonic boom?"

"When the dragon shatters the sound barrier it also releases a powerful shockwave. When done in the air, the shockwave sound like an explosion, but that's the safest place to do it. If a sonic boom happened anywhere on land or the sea, the resulting shockwave could tear up almost everything in the area."

"It must have to flap its wings a million times a second to get to that kind of speed." Hiccup thought out loud.

"Actually, it reaches that fast because of its tail."

"Wait so it flaps its tail?" Hiccup asked, feeling confused about the dragon's method of flight.

Aliyah giggled a bit at his question. "No silly. Its shoots fire out of its tail."

"So like one of those singetail dragons you've told me about the other day." Hiccup said.

"No…..Yes….The Star Chaser is like a singetail, in the sense it can shoot fire from its tail, but the fire it shoots is not to attack its enemies. The Star chaser uses its tail fire to help it fly faster." Aliyah explained.

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"That's… kind of hard to explain actually. Rush might actually know more about the dragon's…. abilities than me. The problem is that unless you see the dragon in action. It's kind of hard to actually explain how it flies or uses the abilities it has. What I can say is that the dragon is a unique dragon. As far as I know there is only one in existence for as far as I know."

"Were they all killed or something?" Hiccup pondered.

"What's with all the questions? You sound like Fishlegs." She chuckled while rubbing his hair. "But to answer your question. The dragon is a hybrid, plain and simple as that. And before you ask, a hybrid is being born from two different species of dragons. Think of a monsterous nightmare marrying a deadly nadder."

"A nightmare; with a nadder, I don't think that work out, the nadder might get irritated of with nightmare's hot headedness." Hiccup joked.

"Kind of like Snotlout trying to get with Astrid." Aliyah added.

"Yeah, exactly like that, except nightmares have better chances. Like 100 times better."

Aliyah and Hiccup continued to laugh at the fact that dragons were better at getting a date than Snotlout, when Aliyah spotted the silhouette of a dragon flying over the forests in Berk. She looked more carefully to it, only to realise which dragon it was. 'Oh no; what did they do this time?' She thought.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Rush and the Knapper rider were going head to head, bone fist to armoured fist. Rush had easily sidestepped a blow from the rider, manoeuvring himself behind the rider, and pushing the bone covered warrior forward, throwing him off balance. The rider struggled to keep his balance only for Rush to round house kick him into a tree, tilting the tree ever so slightly. The rider recovered shortly after, clutching his side. He stared Rush down, "This time. I'll beat you this time." The rider said.

The rider shook his hands and a set of three claws emerged from each hand. Rush merely taunted the rider with a 'Bring it on' style gesture. The ride lunged at Rush trying to strike him with his claws. Rush however narrowly avoided most of the attacks and parried whatever attacks nearly did strike him. However Rush tripped on a tree branch, losing his footing in a brief moment. A moment that the rider only needed, as he uppercut Rush into next week. Rush fell flat on his back as the rider approached him, "Ready to give up?" the rider asked.

"That depends, are you going to look up?" Rush countered.

"Look? Up?" The rider said as he took a quick glance up to see what Rush was planning. A big mistake, considering that when he brought his eyes back to Rush a patch of dirt flew straight into his mask and into his eyes. The rider winced as his eyes burned frim having the dust in it. Rush took this as moment and struck the rider with two hooks, knocking the jaw of the skull mask the rider was wearing straight off his face. The rider staggered back dizzy but not out. He tried slashing at Rush with his claws in a haphazard manner hoping to injure the hooded warrior, but all he struck was air. Finally rush raced up and grabbed him by the chest, a familiar glow and heat were starting to buil in Rush's hand.

"Shouldn't have looked up?" Rush said, as the fire ball from his hands released a short explosion on the riders chest throwing him to the ground, hitting his head against a rock. Rush looked at him with a stupefied look.

"You blow up his chest and it's a rock that knocks him out." A familiar voice called. Rush turned to see Aliyah with a dragon covered in dragon bones, a Bone knapper.

"I know. What a let-down." Rush added.

"Cut him some slack, Rush. According to his dragon he may need your help." Aliyah stated as she removed her hand from on the back of the dragon's head. The dragon race up to its rider and nudged him ever so slightly, when it realised its rider was not responding it quickly turned its gaze towards Rush, its eyes becoming slits. It roared in anger for its rider, a roar that would have been more threatening if any sound actually came out. Aliyah reached out and pinched the dragon's sweet spot, effectively causing it to go into a blissful sleep state.

"Like rider, like dragon." Rush stated as he looked at the two. "Now if only they would send us a message in advance that their coming rather than show up, that would make thing a lot better. For one we would have to worry less about vikings actually discovering that the bone knapper is real and adding it to their kill list.

"Yeah about we might have a problem." Aliyah said sounding slightly nervous.

"What kind of problem?" Rush asked.

"Um.. Stoic may be searching through the forest for a terrible terror that flew passed Hiccup's room." Aliyah said. As if on cue they heard footsteps.

A loud voice filled the air, "Now I've got you, you miserable devil."

* * *

 **So sorry if it's short. I'll try to be quicker and longer next time.**

 **Any way, fav, follow and review. Constructed criticism is appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Sorry it took so long, i have no excuse, but i hope you enjoy the story regardless. Also special shout outs to** **Sgt Sniper Man101 who commented last time.**

* * *

Aliyah and Rush whipped around at the sound of Stoic's voice ready to fight. They may have been friends with Hiccup but they knew Vikings like Stoic would probably attack first, attack some more and attack just a bit more, and then very rarely consider talking if they felt like it. The duo however was surprised to find no one there. When they listened closer they realized Stoic may actually be a good distance away, but even so they couldn't allow themselves the luxury of relaxing. They still had an unconscious rider and a mythical dragon with them. Wasting no time the duo tried to move the dragon and ride before Stoic or any other Vikings got wind of this. Gobber was already aware of the presence of the Boneknapper but thankfully people thought he was just obsessed with legend. The duo tried to grab some branches and shrubs to cover up the dragon but quickly stop when they heard big heavy footsteps approaching. Thinking quickly Rush whispered something into Aliyah's ear and then left to delay Stoic. When Rush left Aliyah immediately began rummaging through the bags near the saddle. She stopped when she found what she was looking for and allowed a small smile to creep across her face.

* * *

Rush was trying his best to move as quietly as possible through the forest. He was listening very closely to the footsteps as to not Rush too quickly and give himself away to Stoic. When he thought he was close enough, Rush hid himself in bush just as Stoic stepped past him. When the Viking chief's back was completely turned to him Rush slowly made his way up the trees never once taking his eyes of Stoic. When he was high enough the cloaked boy formed a fire ball in his hand and threw it towards a bush in the opposite direction of Aliyah. The bush ignited with a loud bang. Stoic, out of pure instinct ducked when he heard the blast.

When he saw the fire, Stoic was immediately on high alert. A sudden fire usually means a dragon and if a dragon was still on the island then he needed to stop it before his people was hurt. The Viking chief had already caught the terrible terror that had snuck its way into his son's room and the chief was about to execute the little monster when heard branches rustling and never being one to be too careful Stoic went to investigate in case it was another terror. Stoic found he was right it was another dragon, but by the size of the fire it wasn't a Terrible Terror, it was something else. Something bigger, maybe it was a Nadder or Zippleback or Odin forbid a Monsterous Nightmare. Whatever it was Stoic need to follow it and kill it before it could do any damage. The Viking chief broke of a branch from a nearby tree and held it in one arm while he readied himself with his axe in the other.

Rush looked down at Stoic glad he had got his attention. He saw what Stoic was doing and knew all too well what would come next. Readying another fire ball he tossed right behind Stoic and immediately leapt to the tree behind him. Stoic rolled out of the fireball's way and threw the tree branch like a spear towards where he saw the fireball originate unaware the Rush was already on another branch preparing to launch another one. The cloaked boy threw another and while Stoic didn't have another branch to throw, the Viking chief still had an axe. Rush and Stoic continued this little dance they had back and forth, as Rush lead Stoic further and further away from Rush's group. Rush stopped moving and threw several fireballs in succession creating a ring of fire around Stoic keeping him in place. Satisfied that Stoic was contained Rush leapt through a few more trees until he was sure Stoic didn't see him. He was sure Stoic would come this way but wasn't going to risk any more fireballs least he attract even more unwanted attention. The hooded boy took his claws and made scratches in a nearby tree. He then ran towards the village leaving more and more claw marks in the trees, hoping that when Stoic got out, because Rush knew he would, the Viking would follow his trail back to village where Rush would lose him. Needless to say it worked out; Stoic came out of the forest a few minutes later looking for the dragon but found none and no trail to follow. Satisfied with this Rush made his way back to Aliyah.

* * *

Rush arrived where he had left Aliyah only to find the place completely empty, with no one in sight. Any normal person would have assumed that there was nothing here but Rush knew better. He held out his arm and walked forward feeling for something. He finally stopped when he felt he touched something solid in front them even though there was nothing there. Rush then stooped down and grabbed what one could describe as a large invisible blanket and lifted it to find Aliyah underneath it with the dragon and the rider. Both rider and dragon had woken up and were now conversing with Aliyah, ignoring Rush as if he wasn't even there. Rush made a slight coughing noise earning their attention.

"I take it you took care of Stoic." Aliyah said.

"Well he's back in the village but I wouldn't be too surprised if he's already organizing a mini search party to come find us. We should probably get out of here. We should probably head to the coast so they don't see the boneknapper when it takes off." Rush stated, "Think Skellington can make it out of the forest while under the changewing cloaks?"

This time the rider responded, "Oh please. Skell could make it out easy even if he was blindfolded."

"Alright, next time I visit your island, you can show me that, but for now let's move." Rush told them as he, Aliyah and the rider left from under the cloaks. The dragon stood up and for the most part it was nearly completely invisble, it just had its head exposed. The trio all looked at the dragon wondering just what exactly they could do to hide. They tried pulling more cloak over it but the cloak was too small to cover the whole dragon. They all stepped back and took a good look at the dragon thinking what they should do when an idea popped into Aliyah's head. She tore a strip of Rush's cloak and tied it around the dragon like a makeshift rope. The boney dragon was initially unsettled by this but Aliyah and the rider quickly calmed it down. When the rope was secured she gave it to the rider to hold while she adjusted the dragon's cloak. When Aliyah was finished the whole dragon was invisible with the exception of the tail, which to an outside observer looked a lot like a snake now that it wasn't attached to anything. The group then proceeded to make their way through the forest as quickly and as quietly as possible.

As they walked, Rush lead the way while the rider followed with his dragon in tow, Aliyah stayed at the back to keep the dragon calm. Rush turned his attention to rider.

"So why are you here?" He asked the rider.

"Well I got bored, and decided to take a vacation and thought about spending it with you guys." The rider responded nonchalantly.

"Really, if you wanted to relax so badly, you should have head to Berserker Island. I hear it's a real riot every day of the week over there." Rush responded dryly.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." The rider responded. "But in all seriousness, I need your help." He continued.

"Nathan, you just agreed to vacation on Berserker Island, I am absolutely positive you need help now." Rush responed, "But all jokes aside, what is it?" Rush asked Nathan.

"Well like I told Aliyah earlier, we have problem. A family of Deathsongs as moved in and while I wouldn't turn away any dragons that come to the island, these guys are starting to eat the locals." Nathan stated. "I can handle a one or two Deathsongs but five, that's too many. And the worst part is that the Smoldering Smokebreathes are the main course. If we don't stop them then the island will be exposed for all to see." Nathan told Rush. Rush thought for a moment before turning back to Nathan.

"How bad was it when you left?" Rush asked.

"I'd say we have five days before there aren't enough Smokebreathes to hide the island, so we need to hurry." Nathan told him as they arrived at the coast.

"You should head back to the island now, and try and gather all the remaining Smoke breathes and keep them safe. You should also get some Thunderdrums to help keep the Deathsong's at bay. I'll leave tomorrow morning to come and help you handle them, but I may need to stop and get some help along the way." Rush told him.

"Any reason, you can't come right now?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, we just did a rescue mission last night where we stormed one of Drago's fortresses and rescued several dozens of dragons." Rush told the rider.

"You did what?!" Nathan said in disbelief. "And you didn't think to invite me on your little escapade. I am hurt, I am so very hurt." Nathan feigned.

"Oh shut up, don't' you have some Deathsongs to deal with." Rush told him as he pointed to the horizon behind him.

"Alright, Alright. I am going. Just make sure you come Alias. A lot of lives are counting on you." Nathan said to them as he boarded the Boneknapper and the dragon took off into the night.

Aliyah who had been quiet the whole time walked next to Rush.

"So I take it, I have to babysit Hiccup this time?" Aliyah asked.

"It's only fair." Rush responded. "I babysat him last time." He said causing Aliyah to glare at him.

"You just told him you two would play hide and seek, and when he hid you forgot seek." She nearly yelled.

"It worked didn't it; he stayed out of trouble for the whole day." Rush said proudly.

"I pity whoever marries you and has kids." She jeered as she began walking back to the Haddock house.

"Self-pity is the worst kind." Rush responded before he took off. It took Aliyah a few minutes to register what he said, but when it did she was racing through the forest with a rage Rush was never going to escape from.

* * *

 **A.N. So that's the end of this chapter. Next one Rush leaves to help Nathan save his island and Aliyah babysits Hiccup. Please fav, follow and review (this one helps the most) and please no flames, only constructive criticism** .


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. yes i quickest update yet. Also big shout outs to Rosalie Barvik and Sgt Sniper man101 who both reviewed last chapter. Thanks guys**

* * *

"So what's the plan exactly?" Aliyah asked Rush as she took another bite from her cooked fish. The duo were currently having breakfast in the ceiling of the Great Hall, Rush however was also pressing a warm towel on his head trying to dull the headache he got after a certain someone pounded him. The duo usually had their meals like this, choosing to eat before sunrise and after midnight as to avoid any unwelcome company. Plus if they made any noise, people would assume rats or bats.

"Sing lessons." He responded with sarcasm as he took another bite at his fish, the thing nearly slipped out of his hands but that was to be expected when you ate them raw.

Aliyah swallowed and then looked at him with look that basically said, 'Are you for real?'

"What? Do you have a better idea?" Rush asked jokingly.

"Um. Yeah. You should sing to them." She giggled.

"Mhm, is it because i am so talented, you'd think they would stop troubling the island?" Rush asked not bothering to hide his pride.

"Actually I was thinking they would flee from all the damage done to their own ears and be too traumatized to ever sing again." She said while trying to keep a straight face as she watched Rush.

Rush in particular was not having any of it and threw some of his fish bones right in her face.

"You're funny, really, really funny." Rush grumbled.

"I'll be here all week." The girl responded, "But seriously what's the plan?"

"Scauldrons"

"Excuse me."

"The Smoke breathes will take some time before they can repopulate and while I am sure whatever number of them are still left can provide a smoke cloud, they might still need the extra help to make it thicker." Rush explained.

"What about Zippleback gas, wouldn't that be easier to get?" Aliyah asked.

"Too combustible," Rush answered.

"Right, the last thing you would want is to blown up another island." Aliyah stated

"Hey, I only blew up half the forest and I told the wing maidens I was sorry" Rush defended.

"And yet, you're still banned from the island." Aliyah noted.

"Whatever." Rush responded as he continued to eat. Aliyah was about to follow suit but stopped when she remembered something. Rush noticed she didn't continue eating and judging by the expression on her face he knew something was up.

"Oh shoot!" She said slapping her forehead.

"What?" Rush asked.

"I am supposed to head to a few of the nearby islands to gather some herbs for Gothi."Aliyah responded.

"So?"

"She asked for them for today." Aliyah responded. Rush merely handed her his towel.

"You're going to need this if you show up without those herbs." Rush spoke while remembering how painful a strike from Gothi's staff could be.

Aliyah merely tossed the towel aside as she focuses her attention back on Rush.

"Rush, could you do me a favour?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"Um, okay." Rush responded, "Want me to help you gather some herbs?" Rush asked.

"Actually I have something else in mind." Aliyah answered

* * *

Hiccup woke up feeling slightly refreshed, the young lad had waited for his father's return last night but the man never showed up and Hiccup fell asleep while waiting. He looked around noticing the absence of a red eyed girl on his rafters. She wasn't always there for him, but Hiccup always felt his day get better whenever he saw smiling at him during the morning, a warm loving smile he only ever received from Gothi and Gobber and on a very rare occasion his father. He had hoped that one day he would be able get a smile like that from Astrid, but then he realized that Astrid may never go for runt like him. She'd probably go for the more Viking like teens like…..Fishlegs?...or...Tuffnut? It was possible, it could be one of them, Astrid was always pretty annoyed with Snotlout and Hiccup himself.

"I wonder if she doesn't like us because of our family. That is the only thing me and Snotlout have in common so it is a logical explanation as to why she likes neither of us." Hiccup told himself out loud.

"Who doesn't like whose family?" A voice asked above his startling Hiccup. The young Viking looked up to see cloaked figure hiding in the roofs. Judging by the low voice and dark cloak, Hiccup figured it wasn't Aliyah but her dark counterpart Rush.

"Oh hey Rush, I didn't see you there." The young boy stuttered as saw the cloaked figure drop down from the ceiling.

"That was the idea, Hiccup." Rush answered as he walked over to Hiccup.

"So who doesn't like whose family?" Rush inquired.

"Oh it's nothing; I'm just trying to figure out why Astrid doesn't like me and Snotlout."

Hiccup responded.

"And you're assuming it's because of you bloodline?" Rush asked. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard and that's not an easy feat to accomplish." Rush continued.

"Yeah well it's the best I got." The young boy responded.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, poor naïve Hiccup." Rush muttered loud enough for the boy to easily hear. "Astrid isn't ignoring you because of your family. She's ignoring you because of you, yourself." Rush told him.

Hiccup looked at Rush as if he was trying to tell whether the cloaked fighter was being serious or not. "Um thanks Rush, that pep talk was very helpful." Hiccup deadpanned. Rush merely shrugged as he motioned for the boy to follow him downstairs. Hiccup went into the kitchen and organized himself some breakfast while Rush mere just leaned back on a chair and relaxed.

"So where's Aliyah?" Hiccup asked as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"She's out and about running some errands." Rush responded, "I offered to help but she insisted I spend some time with you. She said something about wanting you to wake up and have a friendly face to help jump start your day." Rush continued.

"Oh, well that was nice of her but you didn't need to go through all that trouble Rush." Hiccup spoke.

"Actually I kind did need to do this." Rush responded. "I am going on a trip later to an island far, far away." Rush told him

"Oh that's nice. How long will you be gone?" Hiccup asked Rush. Rush looked at the smaller boy as thought about how long it would take to handle five carnivorous dragons.

"Probably a day or two depends on how easy the job is." Rush responded.

"And what exactly do you have to do?" Hiccup continued to ask.

"A friend of mine has a dragon problem on the island and he asked if I could help." Rush responded.

"Are you going to kill dragon?" Hiccup asked innocently. At this Rush stopped and turned to the boy.

"If there isn't any alternative then yeah, I'll probably have to kill them." Rush responded.

"You must be really good at killing dragons. Can you show me how to do it?" Hiccup asked, surprising Rush. Rush immediately masked his emotions which was easy considering the hood always kept his face hidden and responded as best as he could.

"Listen Hiccup dragon fighting is not something that should be taken lightly, it's dangerous and you can get hurt. You can lose an arm or leg or worse." Rush told the boy.

"I can handle it, Rush trust me. I am a Viking. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup responded confidently.

"Listen Hiccup, I don't know who told you that but you're tribe is full of dragon fighting Vikings, maybe you should focus on something else like baking or working in the forge or even trying to just help repair houses in the village."

"But Dad said I have to learn to do, so that I can look after the village when I get older and I become chief." Hiccup continued to try and persuade Rush. Rush at this point was getting slightly fed up with the young boy.

"Hiccup!" Rush said with a loud and stern voice, silencing the younger boy. It was at that moment Hiccup actually remembered why he had always prefer Aliyah to Rush, Aliyah was never as intimidating as Rush was and Rush was only slightly annoyed at this point. "Hiccup, I don't exactly care what you father thinks and the way I see it you would be better off not caring as well. As far as dragon training goes, the answer is no, I won't teacher and Aliyah most certainly won't teach you either. Dragon fighting just isn't for you and it never will be." Rush said very firmly, getting as close to Hiccup's face as possible and staring him straight down. "Do you understand?" Rush asked.

Hiccup merely nodded but Rush didn't miss it when Hiccup looked down disappointedly but Rush knew better. This question had initially caught Rush off guard but then the cloaked boy thought back to how the people of Berk were mainly the older Vikings. Rush knew better than to think Hiccup was asking him to train to kill just for the fun of it. Hiccup was a pacifist at heart not really willing to rely on violence. However pacifists aren't exactly the most respected people in a Viking tribe, especially one like the Hairy Hooligan. Rush knew all too well what the boy wanted, because at a time Rush wanted it too. Hiccup wanted to gain the approval of his father, the kind of approval that could only be earned if you could kill dragon.

Killing dragons was seen as an honorable thing to many Viking tribes and while it was mostly done for self-defense in the cases of tribes that lived close to dragon nests and breeding spots, there were a few tribes that were actually starting to take pride in the bloodshed and kill for sport. The Berserker tribe was one of such tribe. The island used to have frequent raids a long time ago and had encountered some of the deadliest dragons known to Vikings, the Skrill. Originally the lightning dragon was seen a threat that had always plagued the Berserkers. However that all changed a long time ago; when they learnt to use metal to distract the dragon. This discovery proved to be the turning point as the Berserkers where then able to fight back and in time the number of Skrills began to dwindle till they became one of the rarest dragons in the archipelago. It was this fight against the dragons that made the Skrill the apart of Berserker's emblem as it showed the tribe's power in beating a dragon who could command forces only known to the Gods. However even if the dragon population dwindled on Berserker island: it was already too late. The nature of the people itself had come to enjoy the taste of power given to them by the idea of eradicating a dragon species and within time it became less about survival and more about personal enjoyment in the slaughtering.

Rush could already see the Hairy Hooligan tribe following the same path if not worse than the Berserkers. The chief of the island was vengeful to dragons for taking his wife from him and likewise there were many others who had experienced similar losses and shared the same sentiments towards the flying reptiles. However they were all unaware of the true mastermind behind all this death destruction for the past few centuries, but even if they did learn would they change their ways, probably not these were the most stubborn set of Vikings Rush had ever encountered.

Looking back at the boy Rush couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but he wasn't going to let his own sentiments cloud his judgement. Hiccup shouldn't make the same mistake Rush did when he was younger and if it meant hindering the boy from receiving his father's love then so be it. If Stoic was such a fool as to not realize how good a son Hiccup actually was then he was the biggest fool on the island and that's saying something considering the Thorstons also lived on this island as well as the Jorgensons.

* * *

 **A.N. Well i hope i helped develop Rush a little more with this one. As always fav and follow and review(this one helps make the story better by the way.) constructive criticism only please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. shout outs to Rosalie Barvik and Sgt Sniper Man101 who commented last chapter.**

* * *

Dreamhunter was a wind-walker, and like all wind-walkers she loved flying at high speeds throughout the sky without a care in the world, and pushing herself to reach the highest of altitudes. She had reached very high speeds while flying, not fast enough to break the sound barrier but she could fly across the entire archipelago within half a day and probably touch a tree from each island provided no Vikings tried to shoot her down. What she didn't like was flying through underground caves and caverns and having to take her time as to not hit her head on a stalagmite, unfortunately that's just what her rider needed her to do.

Aliyah was currently searching for the scales for one of the underground dragons. It was an absolute must for Gothi, the healer herself had discovered the healing properties various dragon scales had possessed and how to incorporate it into her medicines to treat her patients. The Whispering Death's spines could be used to make a paste to stop infections and had saved quite a few Vikings from unnecessary amputation. The Fire worms were used to treat burns which most Vikings would no doubt suffer from when fighting creatures that can breathe fire. And the mucus from a cavern crusher; that one was used to stop the doors and windows from creaking in the night, Odin knows how irritated Gothi can be if she doesn't get any sleep because of a creaking door.

As the dragon and rider continued to fly in the caverns the silence of the place was starting to get to them. "I am starting to think we took the wrong tunnel. This was on the eastside of the island right?" Aliyah asked the dragon. Dragon let out an annoyed growl, not bothering to hide its displeasure about flying underground.

"Oh don't be like that. I am sure we'll run into Whispering death in no time. Would that make you feel better?" She asked the dragon, who promptly flew a little higher than usual causing Aliyah to hit her head on the roof of the cave.

"Hey watch it, or next time you'll be eating eel for breakfast." The girl threatened the dragon. The dragon in turn responded with a series of grunts and growls. To the average observer this would be unrecognizable noise but to a person like Aliyah she could easily make out what the dragon was saying.

"I'll have you know, I am not afraid of holding an eel." Aliyah responded.

The dragon continued to taunt her more about the eel being all slimy and slippery and having that snake like movement. Aliyah gave the dragon an ever so light tap on her head. "At least I won't fly several thousand feet into the air and wait for someone to move it all the way across the island before coming down." She told the dragon before guessing its next words. "And the whole climbing the tree incident was one time." She continued, recalling the time when she and Rush were fishing by a pond on the island.

Rush had managed to snag an eel and had yanked it right out of the water, unfortunately the creature had landed right on top of Aliyah. The next thing Rush or the dragons heard was scream a hundred times louder than a Titan wing Thunder drum. When the boy and the dragons turned to see what had happened Aliyah had disappeared leaving only the eel on the ground. The dragons likewise had fled at the sight of the creature leaving only Rush present. Rush wasted no time in getting rid of the sea creature. He had grabbed the creature, wrapped it around a stick and tossed it across the island. He had hoped it had landed in the ocean but he was wrong as a family of Terrible Terrors flew from the direction he threw it. After having gotten rid of the eel the dragons had returned but Aliyah didn't. Everyone had spent the rest of the day looking for her, when they were about to give up Ghost noticed bright purple shape at the top of nearby tree. Upon flying for closer inspection it revealed to be Aliyah hugging the tree tightly. Ever since then Rush and the dragons would tease her from time to time about eels, but never two often as once she was really annoyed she would force feed them the eel itself.

Back to the present the duo had decided to take a break from exploring the caves. They stopped by underground spring to rest and rehydrate, unbeknownst to the duo a dragon was hiding in the shadows of the cave was staring very intently at them practically stalking them with a pair of red eyes. The dragon continued to stalk the duo as they saddled up and flew further within the cave unaware of the dragon trailing them.

* * *

Rush was currently in the middle of the forest, packing a small bag with some stuff he thought he might need for when he went to the island. He had packed several of his homemade bombs, a few vials of changewing acid, a container full of monstrous nightmare gel and earplugs. Satisfied he turned to go find Hiccup. Usually whenever Rush had to babysit Hiccup he'd take the boy on various trips into the woods and Rush would teach Hiccup various skills, like spear fishing or surviving on make shift tools in the woods. The current survival lesson Rush was teaching Hiccup was how to build a shelter in treetops. Hiccup had come up with some ideas really quickly on the spot, so Rush was having him do various sketches and drawings to plan out the shelter. When Rush arrived he was surprised to see the boy climbing from one tree to another while holding a white rope. Upon closer inspection Rush realized that the rope had a pattern of black markings across it. Hiccup was jumping from branch to branch pulling the rope taut, whenever he reached a certain spot and writing down some stuffs on a piece of paper. He was about to move on to another branch when he took a wrong step and ended up falling from the tree. Rush ran to try and catch him but just before the hooded boy could reach he tripped and fell face first into the ground with Hiccup landing right on top Rush's back.

"Ow." Hiccup winced as he got off of Rush, "What are you made of Rush, stone?" Hiccup asked as rubbed his back. Rush merely rolled his eyes.

"Only trolls and some dragons are made off stone unlike you who I assume is made off skin and bones. I don't think I felt any fat or muscle on you at all." Rush told the boy as they both dusted themselves.

"Hey," Hiccup called out, "I have muscles." The boy struck a body builder pose. "See." He told Rush. The cloaked boy merely reached and pinched one of Hiccup's biceps.

"Ouch!" Hiccup yelped.

"Yeah, you're super ripped." Rush teased, before turning back to look at the trees that Hiccup was climbing across earlier. "What were you doing up there anyway? Supposed you did fall and I wasn't there too cushion your- I mean catch you. You could've fallen and hurt yourself then Aliyah would hurt me for letting you get hurt and then what would you tell your father?" Rush told the boy.

"I was just trying to get better measurements for the treehouse." Hiccup murmured quietly as he stared at the ground, this was the second time Rush had had to scold him for the day.

Rush sighed realizing that it was on him for putting Hiccup up to this and not staying to supervise him. Thinking he scolded the boy enough Rush then turned to ask him about how Hiccup was going to get better measurement by climbing the tree with a rope. The boy in question looked up ever so slowly and gesture to the rope he was using.

"I was going to use my new invention. The Measuring Rope." Hiccup replied as he showed Rush the rope. "It's about five meters long, with one meter at the end divided into 10 equal segments. Basically I use it like a giant ruler except I can carry it around and I don't have to worry about accidently breaking it. I can also just tie on more rope in case I need to make it longer." Hiccup explained. "I thought it would have been easier to design the treehouse if we knew how much space we wanted to use."

"And?" Rush asked.

"And I haven't figured it out yet. I still need to measure the amount of space higher up," Hiccup responded before turning to Rush. "if you let me measure it that is."

Rush looked at the treetops while thinking about the boy's idea. It had flaws but it was a very a good one especially when you looked at the ideas of other children his age. The biggest flaw was the fact Hiccup didn't put anything to help him if he slipped, but lucky for Hiccup, Rush knew just what to do to help. Rush took some more of the extra rope Hiccup had and climbed up the tree.

* * *

Aliyah and Dreamhunter were now threading very, very quietly. They had gotten lucky and spotted a whispering death fly into the cave and were doing their best to tail it. The duo had managed to follow it all the way into the heart of the cave where they found it sleeping in its nest. Aliyah looked around area making sure there weren't any dragon eggs in sight. Stealing scales from a whispering death was hard enough, but stealing them from a mother dragon who would assume you tried to hurt her babies, not fun, not fun at all. When she saw the coast clear, she reached into one of her pockets and took out a small clump of grass, Dragon Nip. This grass had the ability to make dragons that sniffed it act a little out of sorts. They usually felt very lazy and sometimes friendly and it usually works well, even Rush and Aliyah herself had fallen under its effects at some point in time and Aliyah was hoping to use it now to pacify the dragon. Aliyah was almost within reach of the spines when a loud scream echoed through the cave. The whispering death work up to see the girl within inches of it and wasting no time it lunged at the intruder. Aliyah leapt over the dragon as she whistled to call Dreamhunter. The dragon jumped and stomped on the whispering death lowering its head enough for Aliyah to hop on.

Without wasting another second the windwalker took off, trying its best to fly as fast as possible to get out of the cave without hitting a wall. Another scream echoed through the cave and this time the cave shook as the owner of the scream approached. Aliyah turned to see to source of the voice only to see a pair of red eyes coming at them with a mouth the size of house. She turned back in front looking for any other exits that would be too small for the large dragon to fit through and as if fate wanted to be cruel, there was not an exit in sight. Luckily for Aliyah Dreamhunter was out speeding larger dragon, that was until Aliyah heard a hissing sound. She forced Dreamhunter into a dive just barely avoiding a fireball from the larger dragon. While the fireball missed, it did illuminate the cave giving Aliyah a better view, showing her a few stalagmites on the ceiling. She quickly ordered Dreamhunter to shoot them down as they flew. While Dreamhunter was able to avoid the falling rocks the large dragon was not. It roared in frustration as it hit several of the falling rocks slowing down but still not stopping. As the pair reached the entrance for the cave and began to fly upwards a familiar hiss of gas was heard. This time Aliyah didn't wait, she turned around and opened her mouth sending a small burst of fire downwards into the dragon's mouth lighting it on fire. As Dreamhunter flew out of the cave and into high into sky: Aliyah and her dragon looked back to see a huge serpent like dragon exiting the cave. Its head and several other parts of its body were on fire but its wings were still functional. The dragon wasted no time in heading for the ocean to try and extinguish the flames before they consumed it. As it touched the water a huge cloud of steam arose from the water completely obscuring the dragon from view. Not wasting another second Aliyah and Dreamhunter headed back to Berk.

"Okay, next time let's just skip the Whispering death or better yet let's have the boys do it. What do you say Dream?" Aliyah asked her dragon still a little shaken up the situation. The dragon let out a soft croon in agreement as it flew.

"Too bad, we didn't get the spines for Gothi huh." Aliyah sighed as they flew. Dream however simply smacked her for only being concerned about that. After Aliyah apologized, she rubbed the dragon's head thanking her for getting them out safe sound. When the duo arrived on Berk Aliyah was about to run off to get the ingredients to Gothi when Dreamhunter stopped her. Initially confused Aliyah asked the dragon what was wrong. Dreamhunter immediately lifted up her leg to reveal a few spines from the Whispering Death that had apparently gotten lodged there when Dream stomped on the dragon. Thanking the dragon, Aliyah promised her some extra fish for dinner before heading to Gothi's hut.

* * *

 **A.N. Can anyone guess the dragon? Next chapter Rush leaves for The Island leaving Aliyah home alone with Hiccup. Like always Review, Follow and Fav.**

 **Also if you all have any dragon requests, i am open to suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Special shout out to epic and Sgt sniper man who reviewed last time.**

 **In response to Epic's comment, i would like to keep there backstories a mystery for a while now and try and see what you all come with. I don't want to do a whole exposition dump on there origins but rather tell the origins in pieces.**

* * *

Aliyah was waiting patiently on the roof of the elder's hut. Gothi lived on top of a hill that overlooked most of Berk so it would be next to impossible for anyone to see the girl relaxing. Aliyah was currently waiting for the elder to finish her business with the chief. From what she could make out from what was being said and what Stoic reacted she could tell that the healer was not in the best of moods. Apparently the Viking chief had gone on a little dragon hunt in the forest after something launched several fireballs at him. The chief had followed it throughout the forest, but it eventually misleads him by bringing him back to the village. Understandably angered, Aliyah wasn't even surprised that Stoic had rounded up Gobber and two or three close friends to go search for the chief's assailant.

"Stubbornness issues indeed." The girl chuckled to herself as she heard another loud smack from the elder's staff. After waiting for a while the Vikings left the healer, rubbing their heads and some were even muttering 'Crazy hag'. If Gothi had heard them Aliyah was positive the healer would have tossed them down the steep side of the hill. When the girl was sure no more vikings were coming she dropped down from the ceiling and made her way inside...and was immediately smacked in the face by the elder.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Aliyah screamed after she recovered from the healer's assault. Being mute, Gothi couldn't respond verbally and merely wrote in the box if sand in her hut. It was a good way for the elder to communicate with out constantly wasting paper or ink but there was some issues with that method. You see Gothi's writing was not the most legible and only few people could understand it completely. Gobber was surprisingly one of the few who could understand it and Aliyah could piece to together some details based on how well she knew the healer. Looking down Aliyah read what the healer had written and rolled her eyes at it.

It read "How many times have I told you to knock before entering?"

Normally Aliyah or even Rush would tease or joke around with the healer about her sternness but after her hectic morning Aliyah was exhausted. The girl merely tossed the healer the bag she had with all the necessary ingredients and helped herself to the healer's kitchen. Gothi doubled checked the bag making sure it had all her required ingredients before going to the kitchen to find the girl eating some of her berries. Ignoring Aliyah, Gothi placed the dragon scales inside one of her cupboards and then promptly rested some of her clothes to hide them if anyone so happened to catch a glimpse of her open cupboard.

Aliyah, who was still eating the berries, was currently looking around the healer's living room. It was small little space one would assume for a person Gothi's size. It had a chair made with the hides of yak and sheep's fur for the healer to relax in and a neat shelf of books next to it: having to rely in writing so much had given Gothi a great degree of literacy and the elder often prided herself in being able to read so much. It was because her reading that Gothi had learnt so much about healing, not just in the use of herbs and medicine but also in various texts that studied anything from human anatomy to dragon to even books that detailed various facts about the world at large. Gothi had learnt it all and it had helped her become a great healer and well respected elder. Her only problem was that while the tribe valued it, that didn't think it was necessary for other people to learn as well. Only a few other villagers had ever taken interest in healing but never to the depth had she wanted. They were the Ingermans, The Hoffersons and the Thorstons. Each only cared about it enough to study only the basics, Thorstons basically learnt it to deal with the twins, Hoffersons saw it as a way to stay in a fight longer if they knew how to treat themselves immediately or where to hit an opponent and the Ingermans studied just so that their little Fishlegs didn't need to feel embarrassed if he ever tripped up. All in all it was ashamed really that no one actually bothered especially since Gothi's skills had become known to many, mostly due to dragons invading whenever a neighboring tribe visited.

Next to the bookshelf were various drawings of Gothi throughout the years. One showed her as alittle lass with her parents, now deceased. Another one had an adult Gothi with the previous chief of the tribe, Stoic's father, and picture of a young Stoic with several bandages on his head. There were two more drawings on the wall, the first had a teenage Gothi smiling with two teen vikings on the docks by a boat, the second one showed Gothi a little older than the previous one but she was by herself and her smile was gone. Anyone who knew Gothi for so long would have known that the two teens in the picture by the boat, weren't around after that drawing was made, nor did they return from the trip.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Aliyah's thoughts were promptly cut short by someone at the door. The girl made her way over to doot and opened it only to find Bucket waiting on the other side. The viking took no notice of the girl and simply walked passed her as if she wasn't even there. Aliyah didn't even bother to respond as she looked around for anyone else before glancing back at Bucket. When she saw him distracted, asking Gothi some questions she promptly slammed the door, startling the Viking. Bucket reacted immediately out of instinct drawing his mace and nearly hitting Gothi in the process, fortunately though the healer moved out if the way just in the nick of time. Gothi smacked the viking on his head for nearly taking hers off, before she giving him a potion to take, apparently he had gotten a headache after the twins tried to knock his bucket off if his head. After receiving his medicine Bucket decided to leave, before he could even approach the door that had just been slammed shut, it opened wide to let him out by itself. As the Viking walked out the door was again slammed, this time knocking him in the rump. Aliyah chuckled to herself as she watched the startled Viking head back to the village.

* * *

Rush was currently sneaking through the alleys in Berk. He had dropped Hiccup back in the forge after he spotted Gobber and Stoic heading to the village, most likely after leaving Gothi's hut. The cloaked boy was doing his best not to be seen. Lucky for him it was easy to do that when you had two blonde haired siblings running amok in the village causing a different distraction everywhere they went. The Thorston twins were up to there usually tricks, pranking the various citizens of Berk and causing mischief wherever they could find it. To anyone else they would be the most unreliable people given their young and chaotic nature, it would be a nightmare to get them to listen to you and follow orders, not even the chief or their parents could really handle them well. Rush however was not like mist people on Berk and while others would their best to try and stop the twin's madness, Rush would encourage them. Much like how he and Aliyah became friends to Hiccup, Rush also became a messenger of Loki for the twins and the Thorston kids were more than willing to comply with some of his schemes, much to Aliyah and the other villager's dismay.

He tried to persuade them to leave Hiccup alone, but that was unsuccessful. Still they did listen to him whenever he needed them to cause a distraction, especially when that distraction required explosion.

"Alright so here's want I need you to do. Take these two gel bombs and place it in those barrels on either side of the plaza." Rush ordered as he pointed to two empty barrels on the sides of two houses. "When you here the signal, light them and run away, preferably to the docks." Rush told the duo as he took out the bombs from his bag and handed it to them.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at the bombs in awe. "These small things can make a dragon sized explosion?" Tuffnut asked as smelled the bomb, shook it and ...licked it.

"What's it made off?" Ruff asked still unsure of the explosive.

"Nightmare Gel." Rush answered smugly.

"Nightmare gel?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, that's the stuff Monstrous Nightmares make to use their fire and set them on fire." Rush explained. Twin's faces were priceless at the statement. The looked at Rush as if half expecting him to jump out and say it's a joke but they knew better especially when they considered how they met him.

* * *

A couple weeks ago during a raid they ended up in getting separated from their family in the panic, unfortunately for them they found themselves in the middle of the forest, in the company of a hideous zippleback. The dragon was brownish red color and was very large when compared to the other zipplebacks they saw The two headed dragon had stared them down and was beginning spew a ton of gas around them. It was suffocating breathing in the flammable fumes and when they saw the lighter head ready to ignite the gas they knew it was over. Muttering their silent prays to Loki for the waited to go in out in a blaze of glory when they heard a splash and the explosion never came. Tuff was still shaking from the encounter and his eyes were still shut but Ruff had slowly opened hers if only to see what the dragon was going to do. Imagine her surprise when she saw a cloaked figure standing in front them holding one of the dragon's head by the lips. That head seemed to be the igniter as the other was only spewing more gas around the area. The cloaked figure turned to Ruffnut and motion for them to get to safety. Ruff wasted no time in dragging her brother but the twins being the twins decided to stay and watch what would happen and were they ever glad they did.

The cloaked figure pushed the dragon head away and then proceeded to deliver a quick punch to neck of the igniter head temporarily incapacitating it. The gas spewer head was still ready to fight and knocked the figure away. It started spewing even more gas around the figure but without the igniter it was all for naught. The twins watched as the dragon attempted to attack their savior by swinging their heads and tails at him and trying to bite him. In the end the dragon was unable to hit him, but never one to give up it started spewing more and more gas around the area cloaking the entire place in a green fog. The Thorstons moved back as they watched what little they could see remain of the dragon on the figure in the fog. The figure had landed a few more blows before jumping on the dragon's head and launching himself high into the air above the cloud. The twins watched as the dragon sent one last stream of gas up to meet their savior but before the dragon could light it, the cloaked figure smacked the cloud with his own fire and lit the entire place on fire. With all the zippleback gas clouding the area, it was no surprise when the twins witnessed the loudest and most amazing explosion they ever saw. The forest where the dragon and figure fought was nothing more than a burnt piece of earth, most of the trees breaking from the explosion and the earth being scorched black with white ash and red embers snowing down around them. The twins looked in awe as the figure stood up and on the side of him laid a zippleback, with one head missing and one severely burnt. Then figure grabbed the dragon by its tail and walked off leaving two stunned twins.

Ever since then the twins would always look out for Rush. They had tried to tell people about him but no one believed them at most, the chief thought they were playing games and making up stories again so they stopped. After the stopped though that's when Rush revealed himself to them and told them he was there as messenger of Loki. The twins were excited to here this and didn't even question it, apparently Rush was assigned to protect Berk from problems that got too big for them to handle but only the Loki-est of heart could see him. Over time Rush would enlist there aid in causing mischief all over Berk as a means of appeasing Loki, mischief that would involve planting eels in the roofs of the houses that had then youngest children to burning some special kind of grass before a raid occurred. Whenever they did these things the dragons would either run away from the houses or become dizzy from the smoke, it worked well at first but then people started complaining about it so they had to stop. So now they just stuck to destroying, stealing and exploding stuff.

* * *

"You can count on us Rush." Ruff said as she took the bombs and her brother. The two nuts went and readied themselves in their position. Rush waited for while making sure no one was watching his way, when he saw it was clear he gave the signal.

Ruff and Tuff listened closely when suddenly they heard are rooster crow two consecutive times. The lit the bombs and dropped it into the barrels before running to the docks. Rush looked at the fleeing images of the twins before turning back to the two barrels. When the bombs blew the barrels were blasted to pieces, everyone within the area jumped from the shock at what had just happened. Several animals were spooked and began making noise, children began to cry and the adults were all over the place either trying to calm down the animals, the kids or find out what had happened with the barrels. Rush meanwhile used this confusion to his advantage and scaled up a building and began running across the roofs. Eventually he found himself out of Berk and was now heading up the path to see a healer. He needed to say some good byes and maybe grab something in case someone needs treatment on his trip to the island.

* * *

 **A.N. okay i know i said i would write the trip to the island but when i started to write this i realized i could fit these two good scenes and really branch out the characters a little more. Next one for sure I'll send Rush off Berk.**

 **Fav, Follow and Review like usual please. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here and i am starting university next week so the concept of free time may be lost to me soon. I'll try to update weekly but don't count on it. Also as a challenge i want to see some people comment what they think Rush and Aliyah are and see if any one can guess there origins. While i won't change the backstory for the characters i really do want to know what you all think and it is kind of fun seeing people speculate.**

* * *

Aliyah was busy organizing the cupboards for Gothi's remedies. The healer in question was already in the process of making the medicines from the ingredients the girl had brought earlier leaving Aliyah with the task of making room to store the new batch. She had given Aliyah some very specific instructions on how to organize the cupboard and the girl was really starting to get annoyed with them. Aliyah had to arrange the medicine in order of frequent uses, quantity, quality and time until expiration. She had already tried a few arrangements but before she could even pack the fifth jar, Gothi would stop by, whack her with her staff and tell it was in the wrong order and to start over. She had currently started a pattern that Gothi had not found a problem with...yet, and was hoping she could quickly fix the cupboard and leave before the old lady came to check. She was nearly done with the first row when a loud knock shook the house a little and shifted some of the containers. Aliyah moved quickly and steadied them all before they could fall and the went to answer the moron who knocked the door too hard.

When she opened she was greeted by what she assumed was a grinning Rush. It was always had to tell what expressions his face made with that cloak always hiding it but his posture said it all. "You look stressed, like if you have to stop an entire island from sinking." Rush started, "Gothi is making you pack her cupboards again." He deadpanned. Aliyah didn't even both responding, she just nodded and motion for Rush to come in. The duo was let with the healer who was currently carrying pot filled with a bubbling liquid.

"Afternoon Gothi. How have you been? You're looking younger." Rush spoke to the healer. Gothu took her staff and wrote in her sand box, 'What do you want Alias?' Aliyah read.

"What? I am offended that you would think I would come here wanting something in return...but since you asked. Can I have some Burn Cream?" Rush asked innocently. Gothi walked over to the shelves and took a container with the cream and walked over to Rush. The boy held out his hand waiting to receive the cream only to receive a smack on the wrist from the healer.

"Ouch!" Rush said as he rubbed his wrist, "What was that for?" He asked the healer. Gothic merely wrote in the sand. 'I'm giving you it but expect that you'd bring back some Death song amber for me to use.'

"How'd you know it was Death songs I was dealing with." Rush asked. Gothi merely looked at him with face that said 'Really' before writing again. 'You only ever ask for burn cream when you deal with Death songs since you have to use fire to melt escape the amber and sometimes burn yourself.'

"That was only one time." Rush defended before hearing a cough from Aliyah. "Two times," Aliyah continued to cough some more, "Alright a few times." Rush muttered in defeat, Aliyah stopped coughing. 'Okay, well that's a small amount of cream so be careful with your fire.' Gothi wrote.

"I'm always careful." Rush answered.

"Tell that Blaire, you almost took away his ability to sit last time." Aliyah interrupted.

"Whatever. Just give me the cream and I'll get the amber." Rush said as he tried to grab the cream only to be smacked on his wrists again by Gothi. 'Remember the amber Alias.' She wrote before giving him the cream. Rush muttered an okay okay before he headed out slamming the door in the process, the cupboard shook and the jars and containers that were already organized by Gothi before hand had fallen out. Aliyah didn't even bother to turn to face Gothi, she just rubbed her temples.

"More packing?" She asked the healer, knowing fully well that healer was nodding.

"Can I get a break?" Aliyah asked hopefully. Gothi ribbed her chin before writing in the sand '15 minutes'

"Thank you." Aliyah responded as she was about to leave only to be stopped by Gothi pulling her hair.

"Oh come on. I thought you said 15 minutes break?" Aliyah asked but Gothi simply motioned to what she had written. Apparently there was apart Aliyah forgot to read. '15 minutes after packing the first shelf.' Aliyah grumbled but proceeded to go and repack the shelves.

* * *

Rush hurried himself to the meeting point. He had arrived on the coast on the side of the island farthest from the village to wait for the dragons. As he waited for them to arrive thought to himself about how enthusiastic Hiccup was about proving himself to his village. Looking at his own reflection in the sea Rush thought back to a time when he was once as enthusiastic as Hiccup and desire the love if his tribe. He watched as the water distorted his reflection into that of a boy who was just a little older than Hiccup. Rush reached to touch the reflection but it rippled and turned back to his own.

"RAAAAAWWWGH"

Rush looked up puzzled, as he heard the familiar roar of Starchaser. As he looked to the horizon he saw two familiar dragons approaching him at a rather worrisome paced. From his perspective they were flying haphazardly with one another. Almost as if they were...

"Yak dung," Rush muttered as he started running away. One of the dragons started to dive as the tail began to burst into flames.

* * *

Aliyah bolted upright as she sensed a familiar pair of dragons on the island. Starchaser and Ghost were on the island but something felt off about them. She turned to Gothi who was still in the way of preparing some more medicine for the village.

"I'll be right back." Aliyah told the healer and then left before the healer could respond. The girl hurried downhill and ran through the forest. As she was running through the woods, she heard a sonic boom as the sound barrier was shattered. The force of the explosion uprooted several trees from where she was standing and it was without question that most of Berk must have heard it. Aliyah stopped in her tracks and began darting towards the village.

'Rush should be able to handle them, if I can buy him some time.' She told himself as she hurried to stop the Berkians from interfering with their dragons. Her suspicions proved true when she arrived at the village and saw several of the villagers gathering into a search party to go find the dragons. Stoic and Gobber were among them unsurprisingly, but those two as well as a few other warriors were looking a little sleepy.

'Oh right, Rush sent then on a wild dragon chase last night.' Aliyah told herself recalling last night. As she watched the village she could hear the loud booming of Stoic's voice urging the tribe to prepare in case a raid occurred and instructing everyone to be on guard and keep the food and children safe. She watched as some a young blonde girl brought an axe to Mr. Hofferson. He took it and patted his daughter on the head before turning her around and sending her to her mother. Aliyah took out three small knives that bare a small resemblance to nadder spines and held then tightly in her fingers in a way that made them look like she had claws coming out of her hand as she made a fist. She waited for the set of warriors to approach the forest before slashing the knives across the trunks of a few trees leaving claw like marks in them. One of the Vikings examined the claws and noticed the freshness of the mark. It didn't take long for Aliyah to direct them away from the coast Rush and the dragons was at, but she didn't know how long she could keep them mislead before one smart Viking decided splitting up would be a better idea.

"Come on Rush, hurry." She whispered to herself as she ran.

* * *

Rush growled as he forced an uprooted tree off of him. As he got up he could see the land around him destroyed by Starchaser's sonic boom. Looking around the scorched and cracked earth and among the uprooted trees he saw Starchaser squaring off against Ghost. The two dragons were circling each other waiting for the right opportunity to strike down the other. Rush mentally kicked himself for not going to meet them instead. Dreamhunter was able to come to the island but she didn't stay long enough to feel the Queen's pull and even if she did, she had already developed enough resistance to Dragon's mind control to know to fly away before she was hypnotized. Starchaser on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Starchaser had only been recently brought this close to the nest to hide him from the hunters. It was very rare for hunters to come up this far North but right now it looked like they had bigger problems.

Star chaser was a dragon fast enough to break the sound barrier. To the average person that just meant it could fly really fast, but when you break the sound barrier a lot of energy is released at that moment, and this usually results in a lot of destruction. Luckily the dragon had a cooldown time after each sonic boom which meant Rush and Ghost had to incapacitate the brainwashed dragon before it hit them with another one. Ghost was thankfully ready to knock Starchaser down a peg.

The silver phantom lunged at the hybrid dragon. The two went back and forth trying to overpower the other and while Starchaser had the advantage of being slightly bigger than Ghost, Ghost had a Rush and Rush was usually a good game changer. As the two dragons went at each other, Ghost managed to get on top Starchaser's back and press its neck down to the ground. Starchaser wasn't giving up though and began flailing and struggling nonstop. Eventually the larger dragon was able to toss the smaller one of its back. As it approached the smaller dragon, it saw something move in the corner of its eye. Starchaser turned its head to avoid any surprise attacks but found nothing. When it turned back to face Ghost, it saw an armored fist one second and then everything started to spin.

Rush watched as the dragon staggered back from the punch. It usually took a strong blow to the head to free a dragon from the Red Death's control, but that was only a temporary solution to a near permanent problem. As he waited for the dragon to recover he walked backwards to Ghost never taking his off of Starchaser in case it went wild again. Rush didn't inspect a hand to rest on his shoulder as he backed back. The boy spun around out of complete instinct and sucker punched whoever was behind him. Rush felt himself start to cold sweat when he saw it was none other than Mr. Ingerman. The cloaked boy had no idea what to do in this situation, Mr. Ingerman might have seen him and he had a dragon that had recently been under the Queen's control nearby.

'What to do? What to do?' were the only thoughts racing through his mind. It was only till tail smacked him in the back of the head did Rush come back to reality. He saw Ghost up and ready for action and the Silver phantom was motioning to the hybrid that had just woken up. Both dragons seemed to be in the right senses but Starchaser was fidgeting, wanting to leave the island before he lost control. Seeing that he had one part of the problem dealt with, Rush turned to see Mr. Ingerman, checking for a pulse Rush was thankful he still found one, but then came to wonder how much Mr. Ingerman had seen.

"Just my luck," Rush told the dragons that were next him, "would it be too much to ask for this to be a bad dream?" He asked.

"Wait a minute, a bad dream." Rush said to himself as an idea came to mind, but he would have to act fast.

* * *

Aliyah looked around as she saw waited in the treetops trying to be as quiet as a mouse. She was watching some of the Vikings 'sneak' through the forest. Sneak being used very loosely as these guys clearly knew nothing about stealth. She had led them on wild dragon chase around the forest for nearly an hour now and lucky for her everyone was still group or so she had assumed. Unfortunately for Aliyah she had failed to notice one above average intelligent Viking, slip away at the very start. She had sensed the conflict between the dragons resolve Starchaser had already left which was good but what puzzled her was why Rush and Ghost circled the island. She waited for a while before assuming Rush and his dragon left the island a fact that was reassured when she saw one of Rush's bombs explode several hundred feet above the island, a signal he had left without problems.

Seeing that her work was done Aliyah headed back to Gothi's hut to explain why she had left. When she got back she was surprised to see the healer pacing back and forth outside of her home. When she asked Gothi why she was out there, the healer merely pointed to the roof of her home, when Aliyah leaped up the roof to check, she was surprised to see an unconscious Viking with a note from Rush saying ' Do me a favour and please convince Mr. Ingerman that he has been hallucinating for the past few hours.' Aliyah crumpled the note before rolling the Viking off the roof. She winced slightly when heard someone struggling looking over she saw that she had accidentally rolled him on top of Gothi.

"Sorry Gothi." Aliyah muttered as she jumped to help, meanwhile Rush had already set his course for the island of the Bone rider.

* * *

 **A.N. Can i ask if anybody has recommendations for the names of the parents of the children on Berk, Typing Mr. Ingerman and Mr. Hofferson doesn't feel right for this story its a little too modern. Comment the names which ever ones I like the most can be in the story. Next chapter is going to be a little more action. As always fav, follow and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: On a Death note

**Here is the update i promised you all. Sorry it took so long, it's just school and stuff. Just so you all know i did not see the hidden world yet, though from what i have heard is that i may need to bring tissues for the movie. Anyway, enjoy the story, please like and review and like always 'How to train your dragon belongs to dreamworks. Aliyah, Rush, Nathan and Starchaser however are mine.**

* * *

Rush and his dragons arrived off the coast of the island of the bone rider within a few hours. Alongside Rush, Star chaser and Ghost were some Scauldrons that had so gracious offered to help them, especially after Rush and their leader had a nice talk of fire and water. It turns out that if you try to douse a stream of fire with boiling hot water, the water can just vaporize in an instant.

As Rush and the dragons flew towards the island, the rider began notice a series of jagged rocks and rock walls, off the coast. There was also the wreckage from various ships that had sailed towards the island itself. The cloaked boy looked at the island itself or where he assumed it was hiding as a huge thick cloud of smoke ahead of him had hidden the island much like the one that hid the nest close to Berk, concealing the island from any unwanted vikings or hunters. Looking back from the island to the wreckage, Rush noted how far back the fog had receded. "Those Smoke Breaths are gonna have some catching up to do once we get this all sorted out." He told Ghost. The dragon let out a soft growl as affirming his thoughts. Looking over to his side Rush noticed hid other partner or shared partner at least, Starchaser.

Rush called to Starchaser, the dragon slowed its flight and hovered next to Rush and Ghost. "I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the Scauldrons." Rush told the dragon. "Also I need you to use some of your fire sparingly to boil some of the water nearby, create as much steam as possible with the Scauldrons." He told the dragon. He was about to fly off with Ghost to deal with the Deathsongs when one last thought enter his head.

"Oh, and Starchaser. If we need help we'll send a distress signal so stay alert and if you see trouble, I want you to send a S.O.S. or come and find us, especially if its dragon hunters. We don't want you or us disappearing." He told the dragon. Starchaser seemed to want to say something to that last statement but held his tongue. Before he left Rush ordered to water dragons to start spewing their hot water over various parts of the ocean close to the island.

When Rush had arrived the island was surprisingly quiet, especially considering the dragons that were usually native to it. Looking around he saw the bones and skeletons that the bone knappers had usually collected just lying there. There were no dragons or any animals at all on the island.

"This is making uneasy." Rush said to Ghost. It was normal for islands with Deathsongs to be rather scarce of life, but this island was only invaded a few days ago. Was it really possible for a small group Dragons to be able to tear down an ecosystem as fast as this?

Ghost listened for the alluring call of the Deathsongs, the draconian equivalent to the sailor's siren. Most dragons who heard it were often drawn to their death, unless you happened to be a phantom then death's call was meaningless. As the duo flew they avoided any particular part if the island where the song felt strong. Hopefully since the dragons were singing, it meant Nathan had cleared the island if its dragon population and was waiting for them to arrive. The alternative was an island wide genocide of life so Rush was hoping it was optimistic option.

"Let's hope that bag of bones is doing alright." Rush said as the flew around looking for Nathan.

* * *

Gothi had learnt long ago that appearances can be deceiving and that was especially true for Rush and Aliyah, but it was still surprising, and to some extent hilarious, to see what was going on. Aliyah had easily picked up Kordon Ingerman, and had carried him on her shoulders inside the healer's hut before dropping him on a chair. Gothi followed her and began preparing some pain killers and a story to tell when he woke up. There was no doubt in her mind that Kordon had seen Rush, why else would he want the man to feel like he was hallucinating.

Gothi rubbed her temples though; it would be difficult to trick Kordon, because the man did what some Vikings rarely ever considered. He thought things true. He, much like Hiccup would think things true. He would dedicate time to learning about some of the plants and animals (dragons included) on the island and was training his son to love knowledge just the same. It would take some serious planning or a really convoluted story to convince him, he'd probably have a lot of logical and reasonable explanations for why he wasn't hallucinating, but Gothi had something more. She had experience, wisdom and a friend who could easily disappear.

Aliyah merely looked at the shelf grumbling under her breath, before Gothi tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to the healer and saw that Gothi had written something in the sand. Its words got a small frown out of Aliyah's face as she knew what it meant.

"Maybe old age really is making her crazy." Aliyah said to her self as she walked into the back room of the hut, while the healer was left with Kordon. Aliyah arrived in the backroom and began looking through the cupboard. There was several old pieces of fabric and cloth as well as some other things that Gothi had kept over the years. It was an amazing sight, but at the moment Aliyah didn't need something she could see. She needed something that she couldn't see. The girl felt around the back of the cupboard till her hand struck something hard. Looking inside the cupboard it didn't appear as if anything was there but the girl knew better. Feeling around the empty cupboard, Aliyah's hand eventually knocked something solid in mid air. Grasping at the object, Aliyah pulled it out of the cupboard. She moved her fingers across the unseen item before she felt a flap. Pulling at the flap the buts of the object became visible from where she tugged. It wasn't long till she had completely removed the changewing skin that had concealed the box.

"Haven't seen you in a while." The girl thought as she looked at the box. The box was made from a very special metal ore, found only on a distant island. It was due to this metal that the box was so special. Aliyah felt her spine shiver as she remembered the last time the box was opened. She had done so clean it and upon opening it the girl had been plagued with nightmares for days. It was safe to say that if they needed to make someone assume they were going insane, this would be the perfect tool.

"This better work or else." Aliyah grumbled as she brought the box back to Gothi. The healer merely dismissed her before looking at a sleeping Kordon. "Let's just hope he isn't messed up to badly." Aliyah said as the put the plan in motion.

* * *

"Amber from a Deathsong." Rush told himself, "Useful when you need something strong and transparent…..but.."

"Oh shut up Alias." Nathan told him. Rush let out a chuckle as took in Nathan's situation. The bone rider was currently stuck in the amber…upside down. Rush poured some of the nightmare gel on top of the amber shell of the bone rider.

"Wait a minute, you're not going to." Nathan said as he saw Rush pour the nightmare gel all over his lower body, and he also saw Rush's eyes gain an evil glint. "ALIAS."

"I got a bath from a Scauldron earlier. You owe me." Rush told him as his hand produced a small flame. "Fire in the tailbone." Rush said as he struck the amber

BOOOOM!

A huge pillar of steam erupted from a lake as Nathan jumped in. Rush was nowhere to be seen having already left to see about the Deathsongs all the while leaving Nathan to deal with an inflamed nether region. The bone rider was not happy about this, not a bit. "I should have asked Aliyah instead." Nathan grimaced. The rider perked up when he heard several loud roars shaking the forest. No doubt Rush had already found the Deathsongs, yet Nathan himself had a feeling Rush was going to have a bad time facing these dragons.

Rush huffed as he got back to his feet after taking a whack from the dragon's tail. This was a lot harder than he had thought it would be but what was life without struggles. Now if only those struggles weren't in the form of an amber covered tail swing towards him. The cloaked by did his best to dodge the strike, but the tail still hit him and he felt his bones shake from impact.

Deathsongs were usually simple dragons. They sang to attract other dragons. They trapped them in their amber. They ate those dragons. They repeated the process. So why was it that these Deathsongs had to be the ones to use their amber as a both armour and weaponry; the dragons had covered their legs, chests, backs and tail tips with amber as well as their skulls. It protected them from bruises in close combat while also being a good way to get up close and personal with any dragon or rider. Rush couldn't even blast it off of them, because the moment they lost the amber, they would start working on making a new set, and it was pretty easy to make armour, when you literally upchuck the materials.

Rush heard a familiar roar from above his head. "Are you kidding me?" Rush said looking up in time to see Ghost's back approach him. The silver phantom landed directly on top of the cloaked figure. Rush freed himself from under the dragon, just in time to see a Deathsong land in front him.

"Odin's bear-" Rush was cut off when a familiar skeleton dragon rammed into it, "never mind Odin." Rush called out. Skellington had struck the Deathsong before it could trap Rush, but the moment was short lived when more amber armoured dragons showed up. Skellington tried to roar to intimidate them, but all that came out was a gasping sound.

"We have got to fix your armour." Rush told the dragon. A Deathsong lunged for the trio but was immediately cut short by a bone club tail to the face. Despite being protected by amber, the impact from Skell's tale was more than enough to make them see stars. However before his victory could be celebrated, Skell was shot down by the other Deathsongs, stuck in the amber much like his rider previously was.

Satisfied that both dragons were downed, the Deathsongs then turned their attention to the only hostile left, except only to see him holding up a pair of…bolas that had small flames emitting from them. Before they even knew it, Rush tossed the bolas at one of the dragons wrapping up its wings. The dragon lost altitude and fell to ground, the bolas exploding and destroying its armour just before it landed. "Two down three to go." Rush said as he turned to the other dragons, another pair of bolas in hand.

Exploding bolas, a unique invention made by none other the great Ruff and Tuff Thortsons. When they first had the idea killing dragon with explosions the invention seemed completely useless at first when dealing with dragons due there fire resistance, Rush however had found much use for it in his escapades across the archipelago when dealing with humans. However while it wasn't useful in killing something resistant to fire, it was sure useful in breaking apart what was not fire proof.

"Those kids are mad geniuses." He told himself as he readied to throw the third set, but before the bola even left his hand, a large chunk of amber encased his arm. Rush was able to keep his arm from sticking to the ground but the amber had encased what it needed to. He tried igniting a flame in other hand to break it open but before a flame could even ignite; his other free arm was encased in amber.

Rush backed up as the three dragons approached him. He raised his now amber covered arms as he attempted to make a last stand. The dragons shot more amber at him, encasing his legs. One of the dragons moved its head closer to him, licking its lips as it brought its teeth closer to his head, before….

BAM!

Rush used his amber covered fist to smack the dragon away. The other dragons seeing what was happen to their brethren roared at him before they lunged. The cloaked boy raised his fists and blocked some of one of them, but the other two circled around. One of the dragons grabbed a hold of his fist, and while Rush was trying to free himself, another dragon bit down on his shoulders. Rush winced as the dragon's teeth sank into his shoulders. A second dragon also bit down to the side of ribs. The three dragons then began to pull at him, their teeth trying to pull against Rush's skin. It would have torn him to pieces if Rush had human skin….but Rush was a little more than just human and his skin could take more than a little mauling from a couple of dragons, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

* * *

Ghost began to stir as he felt a hand tapping his head. The dragon opened his eyes to see Nathan looking back at him. The silver phantom felt his eyes become heavy once more until Nathan stamped him in the stomach jolting the dragon awake. The dragon looked around as he attempted to get up, noticing the amber exploded off of Skell. The dragon then turned his head when he heard the feeding frenzy from the Deathsongs further away. He looked up to see the three dragons clustering around something and then the scent of fresh blood caught his nostrils. The silver phantom's eyes turned to slits as released a thundering roar and shot a stream of fire into the air. The three Deathsongs turned to face them, the bone rider and the two dragons standing ready to brawl once more.

The Rider and the dragons charged as did the Deathsongs. The amber shooting dragons seemed all dried up at the moment as they used more melee styled attacks, their amber armour reinforcing the damage dealt. It was bone armour against amber armour, each combatant trading blow for blow. The jagged edges of Nathan's bone armour dug into the exposed skin of a Deathsong while its Amber covered claws crushed him and cracked his armour. Skell attempted to club another Deathsong but the dragon mirrored his bone club tail with and amber club tail.

Ghost was fairing the least among the three but his rage easily pushed him pass all fighters. The dragon rammed himself into the last Deathsong and began clawing and biting his opponent, but the Death song refused to relent. Both dragons began to brawl and while the Deathsong's armour did help, Ghost's tenacity was more powerful as he began to gain the upper hand. Ghost bit into the exposed wings of the Deathsong, tearing sizeable holes in them to keep the dragon grounded. Ghost had thrown the other dragon on his back and was raring up for a finishing blow when he felt the back his head become fully encased in amber as it spread around to the sides of his mouth.

The two dragons Rush had incapacitated before for were now awake and the advantage seemed to be slipping in favour of the Deathsongs. Nathan dodged a shot of amber from one of the recovered dragons, not desiring a repeat of previous events. He and Skell had made their way over to Rush as did Ghost, amber covered head and all. The five Deathsongs were now grouped up standing against them. Rush was bleeding from the all the dragon teeth that punctured him and he and Ghost were handicapped by various amber coatings, Skell had broken bone armour, same as Nathan. The Deathsongs themselves weren't fairing any better either. It was clear that they had taken their fair share of punishments; torn wings, deep gashes on their sides and some of them look like they were still disoriented from either the explosions or clubs to the head.

It was pretty clear that if they continued, some of them were not going to leave this island with all their limbs, while some might not leave alive. However Ghost was smirking internally, because despite his head being encased in amber and his back sore from the fall, he had been able to fire a shot. A distress shot. A loud screech had echoed in the sky as a familiar white dragon approached the battle scene with unmatched speed its tail blazing with its fire. The humans and their dragons all braced themselves knowing who the roar belonged to and was about to go down.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Starchaser flew past them in a white blur, a literal shooting star and a sonic boom happened. A powerful stream of wind erupted as the force from the explosions tore through the island. Much like on Berk, the ground was cracked wide open as the trees were ignited and began to fall in the direction the dragon flew. The blast pushed the five Deathsongs and sent them hurtling into the air and into some of the ignited trees, their armour all but shattered by the heat from the ignited trees and the force from the impact. Starchaser did a full five loop de loops burning out his excess energy before landing right in front the five knocked out Deathsongs. The larger dragon roared in dominance over his fallen foes.

"What a show off." Rush told Nathan, who was practically pressed against the floor from the sonic boom. "We do all the work and he just comes in steals all the glory." Rush joked with the dragons and Nathan.

"Say what you want, but he knows how to make an entrance at least." Nathan responded as he tried to get to his feet. Despite them all being prepared for the blast, they didn't exactly escaped unscathed, although they did come out in better shape than the Deathsongs. Nathan and Skell's bone armour had practically shattered on them leaving them both without armour and in Skell's case exposed. The amber covering Rush and Ghost was broken…..in some areas. Rush's arms and legs were still covered but now his legs were free from being stuck to the ground, and Ghost…Ghost now looked like he had amber spikes running from the top of his head down to his back.

All in all, everything was hurting in the riders and their dragons but they were still standing...till it all went dark. Rush felt himself lose all feeling in his body as the blood loss finally kicked in. The next thing he knew was that the ground was flying straight up into his face and sound of his friends were becoming silent. The world around him was swallowed by the shadows.

* * *

 **So like always, please feel free to share your thought on the story and what you all like and dislike about it.**


End file.
